When a Job Goes very wrong
by Cavalyn
Summary: My first attempt at a humour.A job goes wrong and Kirika is affected by a drug, which sends her into lust for Mireille. NOT YURI, HUMOUR. With Romance within the humour. No flames. [FINISHED]
1. How it all Began

**_Just a little humorous Blurb, I dreamt up. If I get enough reviews I'll carry it on. But I'll be updating in conjuncture with "Children of the Night". So it'll be slow, like a chapter a week. Review if you want me to continue!_**

**_This will NOT be explicit yuri. Maybe a kiss or two, but this is humour not porn!_**

**_Summary; A job goes wrong and Kirika is caught in the effects of a powerful drug which throws her into heat with the first thing she sees. Which happens to be Mireille. Who in turn has no idea why Kirika has started acting so bizarrely. But knows she must cure it, lest her sanity finally break._**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Noir. I've never owned Noir, and odds are I'll never own Noir.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1. – **How it all began.

* * *

_

Fate it seems, has a cruel sense of humour. Either that, or a very perverse one. People can go there whole lives without knowing this. Indeed Eons have passed in tranquillity within the cosmos, and all have known peace. Until now.

In a dark, dark alley in a dark, dark town in a very French country were two young women. Happily enjoying the nights assassinations. Blissfully unaware of the presence of a being so lacking in compassion, that he would happily laugh at others misfortune. One so evil, he would play the dirtiest of tricks. They were being watched by the author! And the author... was bored...

Kirika looked around for what felt like the umpteenth time, still finding no one. She was sure. She had felt so .. watched. As if... a being, so lacking in compassion, had been laughing at her. She turned to look at Mireille. The tall blonde Corsican beauty was inspecting the warehouse ahead of them. Luckily unaware of Kirika's strange behaviour. After all, Kirika didn't want to look a fool in front of her partner.

"You ready?" The blonde asked, her voice calm and still in the cool night air. Kirika felt like voicing her doubts. But ... it was just her fears. This would be an easy job, what could possibly go wrong? She nodded her head. "Let's go!"

Mireille didn't move as another bullet whizzed past her face. Instead she poked her Walther around the corner and opened fire on where she knew the man to be. There was a cry of pain and a crash as he fell across some barrels, knocking the slippery contents over the floor. Jumping from cover Mireille covered the man with her gun as she checked him. He was dead. The green liquid on the floor was running down a drain, turning red with the man's blood.

She knew this was some kind of illegal pharmacy get up. And that they had stumbled across some new discovery. A discovery that her client would prefer remained _undiscovered_. But that was hardly important.

Reloading her Walther P99, Mireille ran back into the main production area of the warehouse. There were only two men left now. In truth there had been few to begin with. This was a low-scale organisation that had just started up. A quick and simple job for Noir. Sighting Kirika running across a steel causeway suspended above some vats of fluids Mireille searched for any threats. The girl had things covered it seemed.

One man fell, a bullet hitting him in the head, he stumbled over the rail and smashed into the concrete floor with a wet thud. The other man turned to run but was cut down. Mireille gave her the thumbs up.

"All taken care of?" She shouted up to the small Asian girl. Kirika smiled and nodded in reply. "Good then let's-" She stopped as a loud groaning sound emanated around the warehouse. Like the tortured moans of a thousand souls. Or then again it could have been from the metal causeway which had taken too much punishment.

"Kirika!" Mireille cried out in warning. As the metal bridge began to flex. The small girl tried to hold on but let out a loud brief shriek of surprise as she slipped over the rail. Falling straight into a huge vat of the special medicine. There was a loud splash and the cry cut off.

"Kirika!" Mireille cried again, dropping her gun and charging up the metal steps hugging the side of the vat. She reached the top and searched for the shape of her friend in the murky green liquid. "Kirika, come on." She urged, still looking. A shape emerged, a dark shadow under the liquid. Mireille gasped in relief as Kirika broke the surface in a spray of green goo. Coughing and hacking madly.

Mireille used a nearby pole to pull Kirika towards her, letting the girl grab hold of it as she kept coughing. Mireille threw the metal bar away as Kirika reached the side and was able to hold herself afloat. Kneeling down Mireille dragged her out of the vat and sat her on the metal balcony surrounding it. She coughed a bit more, and spat out as much of the stuff as she could.

"Come one we're going." Mireille urged, helping the woozy girl to her feet. Kirika looked pale and sick. Her face a pasty green and her mouth set in a deep frown. "You'll feel better when we get back to the apartment." She reassured, reminding herself that she would have to send an e-mail to their client requesting to know what the drug did. All medicine was dangerous when taken in the quantities Kirika had just swallowed.

Kirika nodded and leaned heavily on Mireille' shoulder as they left the warehouse. Neither turning back as it exploded in a cloud of smoke and rubble.

And far away, locked in a small cramped room in a caravan. The author smiled. It was just beginning! Heh-heh-heh.

* * *

_**Sorry about this not being so humour orientated, but it was the first chapter and I can never write good intros. It had to be serious to set the scene. But the next chapters should be funnier.**_


	2. That Age

**_Remember if you want me to carry it on all you have to do is review. Well, and tell me you want me to carry it on. P.s. Kirika is obviously going to be OOC, but that's due to the drug, so technically she is still in character. Mireille should be normal. If she could ever be classed as normal. _**

_**But enough blabbering!

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 2._ – **_"That Age."

* * *

_

Mireille yawned as the light filtered through the windows and struck her face at an unpleasant angle. _Damn it, should have closed the curtains._ She moaned to herself, attempting to roll over. Unfortunately Kirika seemed to be clinging rather tightly to her this morning. Practically latched onto Mireille's back. _Damn._

It happened every night of course. They would sleep in the same bed, but apart from each other, and then in the night their bodies would unconsciously seek the warmth that the other offered. It happened, but normally they were just laying against each other. But this morning? Mireille took stock of her position.

Kirika was pressed up against her back, her arms wrapped possessively around Mireille's stomach and her face pressed into the crook of her neck. Even her legs, were wrapped around Mireille's own. Mireille was very warm. But as cute as this show of affection was, and make no mistake, it was very cute. Mireille was uncomfortable and somewhat embarrassed, and the day had to begin.

At least it seemed that Kirika had taken no lasting effects from the strange drugs last night. _(The author laughs evilly, but ends up just sounding like a deranged fool.)_ So that was some small blessing.

Mireille was about to wake Kirika up when a bitter smell reached her delicate nostrils. Making her inhale the sickly sweet scent in confusion. Before her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. She suddenly noticed a sticky wet feeling on her upper thigh.

Kirika yelped as Mireille bucked wildly, sending the just awakened Kirika tumbling off the bed, even as Mireille jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen. _Oh my god!_ Mireille's mind screamed at her, as her hand snatched a kitchen towel and began scrubbing her leg madly. _OH MY GOD!_ It screamed again. She couldn't think right now. All she knew was this couldn't be happening. Kirika had... she'd just...

_Don't think scrub._ The rational part of her mind commanded. She washed away all traces of the stuff from her leg and washed it again just to make sure. _Have pity on her. She's a teenager. She's at that age. It was perfectly normal. Just a wet dream._ _She didn't mean it. _Mireille let out a suffering sigh as she placed the towel back on the side and turned back to their shared bed.

The bedsheets would have to go, she thought as she looked for Kirika. The girl was nowhere to be seen, though she could hear the shower blasting away loudly from the bathroom. _At least she realised, and is embarrassed._ She said to herself. She didn't know what she'd have done if Kirika hadn't realised. How would she have explained it.

Half an hour later and Mireille was drinking tea whilst checking her e-mail accounts on the internet. They had not mentioned anything about what had happened that morning. Though Kirika would not meet Mireille's eyes. In turn Mireille tried to treat it as if it had never happened. Perhaps it would be better that way.

Sighing Mireille rose to her feet and stretched her arms high above her head, trying to get rid of stiffness. She felt eyes on her.

Turning she glanced at Kirika, whose eyes were wide and rapt. Staring straight at Mireille. She was sitting stock till, her tea seemingly forgotten in her hand.

"Kirika?" She asked, and the girl startled, blushed then took a long sip of her tea. Not answering. Shrugging at the odd behaviour Mireille sat down again and began typing on her keyboard. Accessing some more accounts. She found an e-mail from last night's client and opened it. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She turned.

Kirika again was staring at her, her mouth open slightly and her eyes fixed on Mireille's form. The gaze was unnerving and Mireille blushed slightly, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"What? What is it? Do I have something one me?" She asked quickly, checking her pyjamas, which consisted of her loose shirt, for any stains. Kirika shook her head quickly, but not breaking her stare.

"No, you're beautiful." She replied, then suddenly heard what she'd just said and squeaked, blushing and not meeting Mireille's shocked eyes. _Right..._ Turning back with a blush staining her own cheeks Mireille decided to ignore her partner's strangeness. She checked the date, 1st of may, alright, she'd have to remember that as a day where Kirika lost her marbles.

She went back to her e-mail, reading the reply to her inquiry into the drug. Her mouth began to drop and she quickly swallowed. Turning away and glancing at Kirika. She was staring again, her lips parted and her breathing loud. Unconsciously the small girl licked her lips. Mireille turned back to the screen and re-read the last paragraph.

_The drug, Merophoxyll, is in simple terms a variation on love potions sold at old fairs. It is similar in kind to the drug Viagra, in that it stimulates sexual lust in the taker. However the effects of Merophoxyll were known to be far longer lasting, nigh permanent, and the drug had the unpredictable effect of making the taker lust after the first person it saw. Making it unpredictable and potentially dangerous. It would allow people to force others to love them, and as such we had to destroy it._

_If what you tell us is true, then your friend will be in a state not unlike heat in an animal. All focused at the first person it saw. _

Mireille's eye twitched. _Heat..., at the first thing it sees?... Oh God!_ All of a sudden as she noticed Kirika's stare again, she wished she was wearing more than just her loose fitting shirt and her underwear.

* * *

**_Right... I'm very strange I know. But this idea for a fic came to me in a very humorous dream and I couldn't resist writing it. If you want me to continue then please tell me. If I get three different people I'll keep going. Otherwise it'll just die._**


	3. To understand a sexdriven maniac

**_Alright! Result! From all the reviews I got after only one day, I guess I should carry this one on. Just to tell you, that I usually update on weekends, Friday to be precise. _**

_**Thanks for the reviews, and keep writing them, because I learn from them. And yes, "makingtea" I did not look up the specifics about Viagra before using it... (In my fic I mean, ). But I guess the results show what Kirika was thinking even before she was drugged!**_

_**Merophoxyll is made up, and I'm sorry if it is the name of a real drug, or person. Or if i got anyone's hopes up.

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 3._ **_– To understand a sex-driven maniac.

* * *

_

Mireille busied herself. There was no reason to it, no method. She just knew she had to be busy. First she washed the dishes, then she dried them. Put them away. Made herself and Kirika some tea. Washed the teacups, dried them, put them away. Her nerves were fraying, and she was running out of things to do. More often now she did not see Kirika's entranced gaze. The girl seemed confused and shy. Instead, now she just felt the eyes watching her when she wasn't looking. Raking her body. It felt like she was being stalked.

Mireille had decided somewhat quickly to hide the contents of the e-mail from Kirika. She wasn't exactly sure why, but the thought of having Kirika know what she was doing. Letting Kirika know that she was acting so, seemed needlessly cruel. It would embarrass her, and perhaps even shame her. Instead she'd made light and covertly sent another message to their client asking, begging, for a cure. _Nigh permanent. _The words repeated in her head. There _had_ to be a cure!

She felt Kirika's eyes on her again. Seeming to trail along her body. From a man she'd ignore it, perhaps act haughtily and turn up her nose at him. But from Kirika? From her reserved, quiet, innocent partner? The behaviour simply made her embarrassed, and perhaps a little frightened. After all the girl was an accomplished martial artist. If her urges became too much to control... Mireille found herself praying for her computer to sound the e-mail.

Kirika inspected her hands in her lap for a little bit. Trying to keep her gaze down. Why was she so warm? She had lived in this apartment with Mireille for perhaps three years. Why was she feeling so out of place now?

Inside she was embarrassed. She knew what she had subconsciously done in the bed last night. And having done it on Mireille's thigh... Her cheeks flamed and her head dipped, trying to hide her face under her hair. Mortified was not strong enough for the feeling she felt. At least Mireille wasn't mentioning it, which was a blessing. What would she have said? _Whoops, sorry._

_Oh... God, I hope that never happens again._ She'd never live it down. She opened her eyes when she heard a small beep. Her gaze switching to the computer that had made the noise. But on the way something snagged it. Someone.

There she was, leaning over the stool and staring at the computer screen, her body curved over the back of the chair. Her arms supporting her weight on the desk, even as her bright blue eyes surveyed the message. Kirika swallowed on the third attempt. _Snap out of it!_ She commanded herself shaking her head, _You've seen her a thousand times before, in less than this and it has never affected you._

It was true, even though she had always known that Mireille was very beautiful, she'd never looked at her so before. Or thought about what that beauty meant in relation to her. Mireille was currently wearing her loose shirt, but had slipped on some light blue jeans over her legs. Kirika found that she was somewhat disappointed by that, although the tight denim did hug her posterior most nicely.

She lowered her head, shaking it wildly. _WHAT!_ Her mind screeched at her. _Since when do I care what her rear-end looks like? Why am I staring at her? Why am I warm, why am I finding it hard to breathe? And why, oh gods why, do I want to go and touch her?_ Her mind exploded at the last comment. She was very thankful that Mireille was too engrossed in her message to notice Kirika banging her head on the wall.

_The effects will not wear off in time, if your friend has been infected then she must come to us to receive the antidote. Bring her to our company at this address. _

Mireille read it.

"America!" She cried out in dismay.

"What?" Kirika asked curiously. Mireille noticed with some relief that Kirika was no longer acting so blatantly... sex-driven. Her gaze was now confused and curious. _Thank the stars._

"We're going to America." Mireille replied with an air of finality, suggesting that argument was unwise if not fatal. Kirika wisely nodded and made a peep of approval. _At least she isn't asking why. _

"When do we go?"

"In two days. Now hush, I have to read the rest of this. Why don't you go get us some milk from the shop?" Kirika nodded happily and bounded away. Mireille sighed as the girl left and turned back to the message.

_The effects of Merophoxyll will begin to take effect slowly, the changes being somewhat unnoticeable. But as time progresses so the power of the drug will multiply exponentially. Side effects include over-optimism and a tendency to send the taker hyper._

"Heh, Over-optimistic and hyper. Two words I would defenitely not use to describe Kirika." Then again... she had seemed a little too happy about going to the shop. "Great." She moaned to anyone listening. This was going to be the most trying time of her life. She could already see it coming.

What would Althena think? Her greatest work, the ultimate assassin, turned into a sex-starved, over-optimistic, hyper teenager. Gods,... turned... normal. (Well, at least into a normal teenager anyway.)

Mireille sighed and rested her head on her arms. Something told her she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**_Sorry that's all I wrote in 3 minutes. I only wrote it so I could tell you all that I will be continuing it, and will update at weekends. So if it isn't very good. Shoot me!_**

_**By the way the humour is likely to be more situational than slapstick. The humour being in how Mireille has to try and cope with Kirika. P.s. As the drug becomes stronger I will write from K's POV less and less. **_

**_Someone tell me, roughly how long would it take to fly from Paris to America. Say...to New York. Any rough ideas? Please tell me. Either e-mail or write it in a review, thanks. _**


	4. The Dance Begins

**_ Because Slayer demanded it._**

**_Next chapter up then. Yay Reviews are good! Even if they aren't very constructive. I don't mind, keep going! Ps. Slayer is right, my chapters are short enough that I won't just update on weekends, I'll update whenever. Put my story on "Story alert" if you want to know when.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 4. _– **_The Dance Begins.

* * *

_

_Another day,_ Mireille thought to herself as the light shone in her eyes again. One day she'd have that window bricked in. Or at least remember to close the curtains. She felt the arms around her.

She closed her eyes and somewhat worriedly checked herself for any warm wetness. _Thank God,_ She sighed in relief as she detected nothing, not even a smell. Perhaps that misfortune had been more due to the drug's early workings than anything else. She hoped so at least.

Mireille was laying on her side. Kirika was pressed up against her back. Years ago the thought of anyone, but especially a woman holding onto her so would have terrified her. But years of living, and sleeping with Kirika made it a common occurrence.

Yet again the girl's arms were wrapped around her waist, but this time one of them was draped under her shirt and was resting on her stomach. Mireille could feel one of Kirika's legs between her own, the knee drawn up near Mireille's crotch. The girl's breathing was warm against her ear, the girl having her face nestled in Mireille's neck.

Against her will Mireille shivered, and she almost wondered whether she would be the one who needed a cold shower this morning. It was hardly her fault! Kirika was fairly straddling her, even if she was a girl, she was beautiful. Such contact would be making anyone think those thoughts.

"Kirika. Kirika! Wake up, it's time to get up." She crooned in a rather rushed tone. She needed to be free of Kirika's warm embrace now! The contact was distracting her. The body behind her sighed and shifted a bit as the girl awoke. A natural response, her muscles bunched slightly, as she tried to orientate herself. The result however, was that her knee slid higher up Mireille's thigh, and her hand was now lingering dangerously close to Mireille's left breast.

"Hmmm?" Kirika yawned sleepily, snuggling deeper into the warmth offered by Mireille's own back. Mireille in turn wasn't breathing.

"Time to get up!" Mireille repeated a little louder, the girl moaned a tired grumble but didn't let go.

"I'm tired, can't we just stay like this for a while. So I can get back to sleep?" She rested her cheek against Mireille's warm neck. The contact making Mireille shiver slightly.

_Yeah Right, like you'll be sleeping!_ She thought somewhat uncharitably. "No we have to get up now!" There was a disgruntled moan and the small girl's arms retraced slowly. Mireille didn't miss the fact that Kirika let her arms drag along Mireille's stomach. So Kirika was still... affected by the drug. Now she wanted more than just glances. _Oh crap._ Mireille thought, getting up and heading into the shower. Normally she changed in their main room. But she'd be damned if she was getting naked near Kirika!

_America tomorrow... And then to find this cure._ She thought to herself as the water cascaded from the showerhead, soaking her hair down her back. She had to wonder whether her clients would willingly give them this antidote. Her common sense told her they would hold out on her. Have her pay an extortionate amount for it, or maybe do some jobs for them. Needless to say, her chances of getting it straight out were nothing but slim.

When she exited the shower she was nothing if not surprised to find their apartment empty. Kirika had left. Searching around she found the hastily scribbled note on the table, sitting next to a full cup of tea for Mireille.

_Mireille,_

_Have gone out for a walk. Back later._

_-K_

"Since when does Kirika go out for walks alone?" She asked the empty apartment. But still, it did give her a little relaxing time to herself. _Thank God.

* * *

_

_Plane flight tomorrow._ Kirika thought to herself, the fact bringing a rush of cheer that she thought most strange. Since when had she liked plane flights? And yet this time, she could hardly wait. To fly among the clouds!

She held her arms out like wings and swerved along the path like a plane. The French people around her gave her curious looks but they only made her giggle. _Hee-hee, this is too much fun. I wish Mireille was here._ But it had been her idea to go out alone. She needed some time to think. Mainly about her new feelings for said blonde beauty.

The park would be a good place. It was peaceful there, and calm. With a nice cool breeze and the rustling of the leaves to lull her to sleep.

As she sat at a bench at the park she let her mind wander over herself and Mireille. It didn't take all that long for her to figure out what was wrong with her. The idea had already been banging around her head since last night. She was in love.

With Mireille Bouquet.

* * *

It was late evening when Kirika returned. She looked happy and bright, Mireille thought when she saw her. Just like the normal girl Kirika had always longed to be. Perhaps when this was all over, Mireille could remind Kirika how just changing her attitude had wrought such a change.

_Uh-oh._ Mireille's mind chimed, noticing that the girl had the kind of expression on that told you she knew a secret you didn't. _Not good._ However Kirika's reaction surprised Mireille.

The girl smiled a dazzling smile and pulled a small bouquet of flowers from behind her back, blushing a little as Mireille's mouth opened in surprise.

"Oh." Mireille breathed out in a surprised voice, the small bouquet of white roses was beautiful, and were Mireille's favourite. How had Kirika known? "...Kirika..." She breathed out, reaching out and accepting the gesture. The small girl seemed to blush more, her confidence wavering. Mireille felt sorry for her.

"Oh Kirika, they're beautiful." She said with a smile, reaching down and quickly planting a kiss on Kirika's cheek. The girl squeaked in surprise but luckily didn't try and lengthen the affection. Which Mireille was very thankful of.

She walked quickly into the kitchen to find a vase to place them in. She would put them on the table, so they could have a nice dinner with them tonight.

As she came out of the kitchen, the vase with the roses in, in hand. She saw Kirika not looking her way. Instead she seemed to be looking out into space, thinking. Her face had a small and foolish smile on it, and her eyes were dreamy.

Despite the cuteness, a small voice rang out in her head.

_She's started flirting. I can't just keep accepting her shows of affection and expect her not to want more. _Kirika noticed her and smiled bashfully. _It seems the dance has just begun. _She smiled back, if a little forcedly.

* * *

**_Sorry, this chapter ain't so funny. But I should be able to do better next time. I have plans. Heh-heh. _**


	5. ummm

**PLEASE READ THIS! NOTICE! ALERT!**

**_I shall now explain to you that this fanfic is an exercise in writing. An attempt to further my writing skills. In my other fic Children of the Night I know roughly how the story will progress and how the characters shall be written. However in this one I am still very much unsure, and you may have noticed how Kirika is practically changing every chapter, this is not just the effect of the drug but of my unpredictable writing. Please will you excuse me for this, and if you could suggest how you would like Kirika to be written in this fanfic. I will take the majority suggestion written in any reviews, so every one counts. And you have only yourself to blame if you don't like how she change due to suggestions. Please tell me why you want her to be so, as well. _**

_**Thank you.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5 **– I can't think of any good chapter titles!

* * *

_

"Kirika will you please calm down!" Mireille exclaimed in an annoyed voice. Kirika pouted and plopped herself down heavily in her plastic seat. Her arms crossed and her mouth down turned. Her eyes however were full of mischief. Mireille sighed, "You're drawing attention to us."

It was true, although Mireille was trying to remain inconspicuous, as always, Kirika's jumping up and down, and her random fits of giggling were making people look their way. Most of them turned up their noses, at them. The action gravely insulting Mireille's pride. She'd have responded, if she hadn't Kirika to deal with...

"Why are we going to America?" Kirika asked in a high pitched curious voice. The voice a curious teen might use. Defenitely not the quiet, subdued voice Mireille was used to. _But right now she's not the girl I know. I wonder, is this still Kirika, or has the drug replaced her personality entirely? Is this even the same person I risked my life for?_

"Mireille? You said the stuff had no effect on me, so why are we going to America?" This was more like her, the analytical mind that could pick out a flaw in Mireille's excuses.

_"Well, Kirika," _She was sorely tempted to say, _"Because you've been drugged into a hyper annoying teenager who wants nothing more than to sleep with me. And I have to have you cured because I'm beginning to freak out, since you've started looking at me as if I'm a tasty pastry." _

"They want to run some tests on you anyway, just to make sure nothing bad happened. You drunk a lot of it." One of the greatest skills of an assassin, being able to lie with a perfectly straight face.

"Okay! When's our flight?" Mireille sighed and checked her watch, then looked up at the flight timetable there table was under. They were currently sitting in a small Hagen Dazs restaurant.

"We board in thirty minutes." Mireille replied with a sigh. Not too soon in her opinion. Although the prospect of sitting in a cramped seat with a drugged up Kirika for eight to nine hours was hardly appealing. How the hell was she supposed to keep Kirika calm? She had at first attempted to get first class tickets, but the waiting list was too long for Mireille to risk. A boat had been an option, then she could perhaps have controlled Kirika in the cabins. But again it would take too long for Mireille's sanity.

So commercial airlines it was. And what a nightmare the day had been so far. Kirika had been pathetic in her attempts to avoid this by sleeping. Shrugging and mumbling when Mireille had tried to wake her, and once awake, falling asleep again almost instantly. Never had she known Kirika to be such a sleepy head!

The car journey... All of a sudden Kirika had been completely awake and seemed to want to discuss everything to Mireille. Mireille now knew more about Kirika than she had ever intended to find out. Her favourite colour was blue, her favourite animal was cats, her dream was to be a normal person, and an artist. Her hobby, drawing. The list was endless, as were her questions about Mireille. She too had ended up divulging more information than she had ever intended. It was just so... tiresome. As much as she had always wanted Kirika to talk more, now she wished she'd taken that thought and throttled it!

"Mireille. Can I get an ice cream?" Kirika begged, giving her puppy dog eyes. Mireille sighed but relented before the argument ever began. Simply reaching into her purse and handing Kirika some euros. The small girl squealed in delight and threw her arms around Mireille, before snatching the money and running away. Mireille sat where she was, her mind playing back that awful squeal of delight.

Kirika... squealing?... Mireille was disturbed. (As is the Author, 0.o)

"Wheee! Look at the clouds! It's like a sea!" Mireille felt like crying. She was tired, embarrassed, stressed and her nerves were far from calm. She had tried to calm her down, tried to fall asleep and escape everyone's disapproving stares. But Kirika wouldn't let her be boring. She truly felt like crying. In a despair filled kind of way.

"Kirika, please..." She was interrupted.

"Ahh, Mireille don't be boring!" Mireille sighed again, leaning back as Kirika leaned across her and pressed her face to the window of the plane. _Why won't she accept the window seat? _She thought to herself, if she was so damn interested in the scenery?

"Excuse me. Can you please keep your child quiet." A dignified French woman behind them huffed angrily. Normally Mireille would have bit her head off, but this time she agreed with her. Unfortunately Kirika came to the rescue.

"I'm not her child, I'm her partner!" Kirika answered happily, smiling at the now shocked woman. Mireille groaned. Someone else, not Kirika this time, giggled. Mireille dragged Kirika down harshly so that the girl's eyes were meeting her own.

"Don't say that!" She hissed angrily at Kirika, who in turn gave her a look of adoration. One that scared Mireille slightly.

"But we are partners." Kirika answered back, thankfully this time in a lower voice. Mireille blushed slightly at Kirika's naiveté but ploughed bravely on.

"Yes, in our job! But they thought we were lovers-"

"Aren't we?" Kirika interrupted, her eyes piercing into Mireille's own. Mireille felt her mouth drop open at her words. _Wha—wha-_

"What? I don't –what do you..." Mireille stuttered, lost for words. Kirika leaned closer, making Mireille shuffle back against the wall of the plane.

"You risked your life to save me, and rescued me even though I wanted to die. After all this, are you trying to say you don't love me?" Kirika's voice was thankfully low. The woman behind them was obviously satisfied with their volume so luckily heard nothing. Mireille mumbled.

"I do love you Kirika. As a friend." She answered, embarrassed to say it, but it was true, and she thought that Kirika needed to hear it. Perhaps also it would put a curb on Kirika's blatant actions. It seemed she was mistaken.

Kirika leaned in, her face scant inches from Mireille's own, her brown eyes piercing. Mireille tried to back up further but found no more room to run. She jumped as Kirika's hand touched her leg and her body pressed against Mireille's own. Making her desires perfectly clear. _Oh My God! _Mireille panicked, _No, no, no. She can't be doing this to me I'm a world renowned assassin!_

"Only as a friend?" Kirika whispered seductively in Mireille's ear, her warm breath on her lobe sending conflicting emotions through Mireille's body. She shivered. "Are you sure?"

"...Kirika... please don't..." She whispered, hardly believing that Kirika was doing this to her, it just wasn't something Kirika would do. Deciding to end this quickly Mireille placed her hands on Kirika's shoulders and tried to force the girl away. It might as well have been like pushing away a mountain for all the use it did. She started shaking, she had never realised Kirika was so strong before, how helpless she herself was.

"Why not?... You know you'll enjoy it..." Kirika whispered back to her, making Mireille jump. Enjoy it... probably, she wasn't afraid to admit it. But it was just not something she wanted. Not with Kirika, not like this, and **_certainly_** not on a commercial plane packed full of tourists!

"Kirika no!" She asserted herself, trying to keep her voice strong. "I will not let you do this, and you are not so heartless as to take it!" She was sure of that. If even the smallest part of the old Kirika remained then she would not do such a thing against Mireille's will.

"Make me an offer." Kirika answered, moving her head down and breathing warm breath onto Mireille's neck. Normally Mireille would have been furious at such a suggestion, but to make Kirika stop this now...

"If you behave yourself for the rest of the flight..." Mireille blurted out, she jumped and tried to shift her weight as she felt Kirika's hand caress her thigh. If there wasn't such a distraction she might have thought about her offer more carefully. Which was probably Kirika's plan. "I'll kiss you when we get to the hotel." Mireille finished in a rush, breathing a relieved sigh when Kirika pulled slowly away. Her eyes were full of mischief, and her smile said that she had won the battle. Mireille was breathing hard.

"A proper one." Kirika conditioned, Mireille knew there was no arguing, she nodded. "And if it's not good enough, then I get to make my own condition." Again Mireille nodded, wondering just what she was getting herself into. _What have I done. What have I just agreed to do...

* * *

_

**_Okay, so this was an extremely crude chapter. Very crude. I'm sorry to all who were looking for sophistication. Though why you thought to find it in a fic about Kirika being in heat I don't know. Well, it wasn't there. Sorry to all for the basic crudidity (my new word!)_** **_I'm still learning how to write humour fics. (So much harder than normal ones!)_**


	6. chapter titles anyone?

**_Thanks for the reviews guys and gals, they are much appreciated. As they always are. Though in future if anyone has any direct suggestions to make, as with , then I would be obliged if you could e-mail me directly. The address is in my profile. Then at least it will be a surprise to other readers if I include it. Thanks again everyone.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 6. **– I shan't even try and think of chapter titles anymore.

* * *

_

The Golden Chambers, the grandest, most opulent hotel in New York was at peace. The lobby was sparsely populated at this late hour. The few patrons who deigned to remain awake so late engaged in pleasant activities among themselves. Unaware that silent death was approaching.

The main glass doors slid silently open, the blast of chilly air being the only indication of a new arrival. The patrons paused, even they, with their alcohol befuddled senses could feel the presence of power. Two cloaked figures walked into the hotel, the doors sliding closed behind them, cutting away the sound of the busy streets of New York. All remained still as the pair made their way to the main desk. The sounds of their feet striking the marble floor being the only sound that resonated through the now silent lobby.

The taller of the pair reached up to her dark green hood and began to pull it down. Everyone froze in fear. The hood fell. A pale oval face greeted them, pale blue eyes ringed with fatigue over a mouth gone blue with the cold. Despite the author's attempts to the contrary, the tension seeped out of the room like water out of a leaky bucket.

"Do you have a reservation ma'am?" The young man behind the desk asked her respectfully, opening a book so as to be ready to tick her off. Mireille had been dreading that question. Kirika walked off before Mireille could interject, heading towards the bar.

"No, I don't." Mireille replied, wincing when she saw his expression. "But I can pay a premium for any room available. It's only for a week." She added, hoping to sway him. The young man sat down and began clicking on a computer, his hands a blur. Mireille sighed and waited for him to finish.

"You are most lucky. We have _one_ room left. But it is all we have. Unfortunately it is also the most expensive in the hotel. Which is why I believe it is empty." Mireille sighed, she had expected as such, but the boy's face told her this time it was the truth.

"The penthouse?" Mireille asked, getting a nod in reply. "Fine, how much for the week?" She asked, digging into her purse for her cards, something told her it was going to be extortionate. She wasn't disappointed either.

"For the week? Seventeen thousand dollars." Years of training allowed her to keep a straight face, despite the cardiac arrest she was actually suffering from. There was an explosion between her ears as she smiled and handed her card over. She suspected the bank would have a similar reaction to hers. "Thank you ma'am. The room is the penthouse as you know. Here's the key." He handed over the key and then handed back her card. Mireille thanked him and turned back, her eyes searching for Kirika.

Walking over to the bar, Mireille found Kirika seated at a small table with two steaming mugs of tea before her. She smiled happily up at Mireille as she sipped on the warm drink. Mireille sat down and picked up her mug, enjoying the warmth that spread through her numb hands. Kirika smiled again before drinking some more. This was more like the old Kirika, Mireille thought to herself. Caring for her and making sure she was warm whilst Mireille handled the important stuff.

"Do we have a room?" The quiet voice asked, nothing like what she had been like on the plane thankfully. Maybe she had forgotten?

"Hmm. The penthouse." Mireille replied, taking a long sip of her tea, the warmth seeming to spread through her bones. Rejuvenating her. Now all she needed was sleep.

"Are we going then?" Kirika asked, indicating their mugs which both had drained in record time. Mireille nodded and stood, searching for an elevator. Truly too tired to take the stairs.

A few minutes later and they were stood outside the door of their penthouse. The elevator had brought them up to a short corridor leading straight to the door. Walking up to it Mireille inserted the key and twisted, pushing the door open when she heard the lock click open.

The room was nice. Mireille noted as she walked sluggishly into it. Truly tired now. In fact the room was amazing. The kitchen was to the left, a long marble coated bar around it. Drinks, wines and spirits adorned the wall nearby. A huge plasma TV was situated above a roaring electric fire. Their bags had been dropped off already, by the efficient service of the hotel. None of this Mireille saw as she headed to the room she hoped was the bedroom. She pushed open the door and stepped in.

Kirika bumped into her back as she stopped suddenly. _No... no, no, no, no, NO! _Her mind cried out in agony at the horror she saw before her. There was no word in all the dialects Mireille knew to express how pissed she was right then. It was all a joke! A some sick joke some bastard was playing on her, just to make her suffer.

"Why me...?" She moaned to the air. She heard Kirika smother a giggle as she looked at the room. Oh she would, Mireille thought to herself. The setting was very much to Kirika's liking at the moment. Mireille knew she was being uncharitable, it was hardly Kirika's fault, but still it irritated her.

The bed was dark red. It was shaped like a giant love heart. Surrounded by dark red satin curtains that could be pulled closed. The sheets looked flimsy like silk, and the fluffy pillows were red too. Each with small heart-shaped cushions by them. Even the wall... a sensual pink... the light was toned red, sending the room into a deep crimson.

Another electric fire roared at the far end, across from the bed, the heat reaching her already. Apart from that the room was empty. The cupboards for clothes obviously being elsewhere. Smiling Kirika climbed on the bed and thumped the mattress a bit, testing it. She seemed pleased with the way it bounced against her. She didn't look at Mireille, nor make any ... suggestions. Which was a shame because Mireille desperately wanted to yell at someone.

Snarling she went into the adjoining bathroom to get changed. She was too tired even to have a shower, plus she didn't want to make the bed wet. So she simply changed into her loose shirt and some clean underwear before heading back into the bedroom. Kirika had changed too whilst she had been gone, into her usual attire, which consisted of some shorts and a tank top.

She was already laying under the covers and waiting for Mireille to join her. Mireille didn't think twice about it. She had been sleeping with Kirika for years now. It helped them to sleep and was comfortable. It was a necessity in France, their only having one bed anyway.

She murmured her thanks as Kirika pulled the covers over the two of them, snuggling in close. Mireille closed her eyes and began to drift slowly away. A sharp jab in her side woke her instantly.

"Kirika, quit it." She murmured, drifting away again. Kirika tried again but this time got no response. Mireille ignoring her as she tried to get some sleep. It wasn't comfortable, but Mireille was too tired to care. There was a low growl from behind her but she paid it no heed. A hand rested on her shoulder.

Her world turned sharply and she let out a small shocked cry as she fell onto her back, a gasp followed as she realised Kirika was straddling her, holding her hands down behind her head. Their noses were inches apart, as were their eyes. Mireille's were wide, Kirika's clouded and sharp at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing!" Mireille whispered in a shocked voice, too shocked even to shout. She tried to free her hands only to find that Kirika was far stronger than her, she was trapped.

"I'm collecting my dues, remember?" Kirika's voice was low and warm caressing each syllable. Mireille swallowed as she remembered what Kirika was talking about. _No, she wouldn't-_

She swooped down.

Mireille froze in shock, her body melting at the contact between her and Kirika. Kirika's lips were soft and warm as they pressed against Mireille's own. Against her own will, Mireille found her mouth moving with Kirika's, demanding it just as much. Kirika's hands kept her immobilised just as strongly as before, but this time Mireille was too muddled to even try and escape.

It lasted for what felt like an eternity, Mireille laying there immobilised whilst Kirika pressed her lips harder against the blonde's becoming more and more frantic. Mireille felt her heart begin to beat again as Kirika pulled away, the warm, wet contact from their lips leaving her. Without meaning to, Mireille licked her lips quickly. Simply a reaction to the feeling still on them, but it was enough to make Kirika smile.

"You can't slap me." Kirika suddenly explained, her voice reasoning. "You promised me it, so you can't hit me." Mireille scowled angrily, mainly to hide the confusion she was really feeling. Kirika let her go, quickly falling beside her and snuggling against her side to sleep.

Mireille made no move to hit her. Knowing the truth of the girl's words. And anyway, Kirika would probably be hurt by it, and that would make Mireille feel too guilty. Instead she lay there, breathing heavily in the night as Kirika slept, her arms wrapped around Mireille.

* * *

**_That's it for now! HA, I'll leave you wondering just what Mireille is thinking right now as I go and write a quick one shot fanfic that has been haunting my dreams for a while now. I would suggest you don't read it. It'll be short and sad, and I'll personally hate it. It's called, "Fleeting Dreams." _**


	7. blagghhhh

_**Chapter 7 is now up i guess.. I don't like it... Oh yeah, my compyuter has died so i am forced to use this one, which does not have a spell check, so my spelling is likely to suck. Apologies to Dark Knight, that kirika is still not very shy, but it's kind of hard to make her act shy when she's supposed to be the one starting all the trouble in this fic. Sorry about that, if you hava any suggestions as to how i can make her shy whilst still keeping the story going i am willing to listen.**_

**Chapter 7.** **The Chapter without a title, mark III.

* * *

**

Mireille's ascent into then world of wakefulness was a slow and groggy one. Aided by the fact that their new sleeping room had no windows, and that the only light to be given would be from the lamp, which was now switched off, Mireille was able to forget for a moment that there were jobs to be done. But only for a few minutes. Her career had made her more of a high strung person, and the inactivity of laying in her bed all day would soon get on her nerves.Sighing she once again took stock of her situation. Kirika was as per usual snuggled against her side, her arms languidly draped over Mireille's waist. At least for once it was more of a weak embrace, and not the straddling hold that Kirika had been subjigating her to lately. Perhaps the girl was content enough with what had happened last night?

Mireille blushed. She couldn't believe that she and Kirika had kissed. Well that wouldnt have bothered her, but it wasn't just a small friendly kiss that she migth have bestowed upon Kirika. It had been a lover's kiss, a deep passionate meshing of lips that Mireille had quite frankly never ever thought of doing with her reserved partner. That Kirika had done so to her, and so ferocioulsy... Mireille blushed... it disgusted her... or at least she hoped that was what she was feeling. She knew that it should have. To be kissed by another woman so was... well... wrong! It just wasn't normal.

Sure she loved her small partner. The cute little girl was adorable, and Mireille could barely imagine living without her anymore. But she had never thought that it might turn to this, cute and adorable yes. But a lover? _No, that's not the case anyway. Kirika is only acting this way because of the drug. When she's cured, it'll all end._

Yes, yes... that was the case. All this was due entirely to the drug, merophoxyll, and not to Kirika's own desires. After all, the small asian had never before shown any inclination of being... she tried to think of a nice way to say it, and failed... gay. In fact, Kirika had made no inclination of having any interests at all in the matter of affections. At least not in the context that Mireille meant.

Deciding that such thoughts were useless Mireille made to move away. Shifting her weigth away from Kirika. A small sleepy growl came from behind her, and the arms around her waist tightened. Tough as steel the arms drew her back in and refused to budge. Mireille let out an exasperated sigh. _Well, i guess i don't have anywhere i need to be. And it's not liek Kirika is just going to let me go..._ Smiling slightly Mireille relaxed and leant back into Kirika. This making the still half asleep girl sigh in pleasure, and the arms soften again.

Strangely enough Mireille didn't feel worrried or frightened by sleeping so close to the girl. Ever since she had known the effect of the drug on Kirika, sleeping had always been like a trial. But this morning she felt oddly peaceful, calm... Maybe it was the knowledge that Kirika wasn't exactly going to start groping her. She trusted the girl's self restraint that far at least. Besides, the girl was still mostly asleep. She was cute when she was asleep, mainly because lately, when she _was_ awake, she was sex driven. But at this time of the day Mireille could relax, and not have to worry about what kirika would do next. It was a pleasent change.

A loud creaking sound broke through her thoughts.

Kirika was up in an instant. All of a sudden Mireille was thrown back and the girl was flying from the bed towards the door, Mireille fell backwards off the bed from the girl's protective push. Scrambling on the floor she located a gun and rolled out from behind the heart shaped monstosity called a bed. All her frustration, all her anger ready to release itself. She was thwarted. A dull thud was the only sound the man made as he collpased to the floor, his head twisted beyond recognition.

Ten minutes later...

Mireille was pacing angrily. Pacing th length and width of the living area. She was angry. Angry, annoyed, pissed off... The room was twenty feet by fifteen... furious! She stopped pacing, realising that she was probably burning a hole into the carpet.

Kirika was sitting at the table, calmly sipping some tea. The action seemed ill-suited to her. A small asian girl with sleep tusseled hair, wearing a vest and some shorts, sitting calmly at a table drinking tea.

"What are we supposed to do with a dead body!" Mireille exclaimed angrily, for what must have been the tenth time. As with the previous times Kirika didn't answer. Simply thinking to herself it seemed, this in turn angered mireille, though she was unsure why. _Better she be thinking about something else quietley than thinking about me obviously,_ her mind explained. But she was still annoyed. Who! They had not been to America for ages, and they had certainly not left any enemies that would still be alive to tell the tale. Their client maybe? What would they gain from killing Noir? Nothing that Mireille could figure out, that was for sure.

She started mumbling angrily, stalking around the room like an avenging spirit. She knew she was clenching her fists and her face was furious, but she didn't care. As long as she soon got the opportunity to kill something. Kirika smiled at her.

"You know you're cute when you're angry." Was the girl's helpful comment, followed by an insolent grin. Mireille scowled at her, fighting the blush that was rising on her cheeks. Since when did Kirika call her cute, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Mireille walked off to deal with the body, dragging the recumbant form into a cupboard and locking the door behind her. She grabbed some air freshener from the side and sprayed it around the room, placing it by the door. She just hoped they were done before the week was out, or that corpse would soon become very smelly. After that she walked to the door and hung one of the signs on it. A red one detailing the cleaning staff not to enter, she hoped that it would keep them away.

Throughot it all Kirika remained at the table, idly sipping her tea whilst Mireille sweated to hide any traces of a fight in the room. The young girl seemed oblivious to Mireille's death stares. Mireille finished her chores alone, before sitting down heavily at the table and taking a long drink of some mineral water she had found in the fridge.

"Are we going to see our client?" Kirika asked curioulsy, Mireille shook her head.

"Later, i'm too tired now, and we have to think. I mean was it them?" She had at first suspected the Soldats, as she always did, but the man was not dressed like them. And defenitely not as skilled as them.

"How would i know." Kirika reasoned. "I don't even know the reason we're here. Don't give me that they have to run tests speech again. I know something's up, and i'm going to find out what!" Mireille raised her head to look Kirika in the eyes. The girl's face was determined. _How can she not already tell?_ Mireille had to wonder, before dismissing the thought. Let Kirika try to figure it out, if she found the truth she migth stop annoying Mireille.

"Anyway, i'm too tired to think." Mireille replied, resting her head on her arms.

"Shall we talk?" Kirika asked, Mireille waved her hand, telling her to do what she wanted. "Alright. Let's talk... about last night." Mireille froze, like a deer in the headlights. It was said that average predators would pass you by if you stood perfectly still. Judging from the mischevious look Kirika was directing at her, Mireille had to conclude that Kirika wasn't an average predator.

"What? You collected your promise, I went to sleep." Mireille replied off-handedly. Kirika's smile grew.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked evilly. Mireille's face was bland.

"How can anyone be asked whether they enjoyed being forced to do something? I had no choice in the matter." She wasn't going to lose this argument, and no way was she going to admit to Kirika that she had in fact been excited by it.

"You didn't exactly struggle though did you? And I felt you kissing me back..." Kirika whispered with a wide grin on her face. Mireille knew that she was turning red.

"That was only because you threatened that you'd do more if you weren't satisfied by it. I was still forced to. Or you might have made me do worse." Kirika seemed a little downput at Mireille's refusal to admit to her, perhaps the girl wanted to feel like she hadn't forced Mireille to?

"Do i get another tonight?" Kirika asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling wolfishly. "A goodnight kiss?"

"No, but i'll give you a goodnight fist!" Mireille threatened showing the girl her fist. The look in Kirika's eyes told her she was about to regret that comment.

"Mireille, I never knew you could be so forceful, chains and leather eh?" She replied with a wicked smile. Mireille was too shocked to speak, she spluttered on her drink, turning a deep crimson.

"Bitch!" Mireille snarled after she had calmed down, her face still glowing red with embarassment. She couldn't believe Kirika had said that to her. The small girl was grinning and laughing to herself.

"Come on!" Mireille ordered, suddenly getting to her feet and pulling a jacket on to hide her embarassment. "We're off to see them now." Kirika stopped laughing and nodded, pulling her gun out of her pocket and loading it. Mireille noticed and did likewise. Whatever Kirika's thoughts were keyed towards, it was obvious from the dead man in the cupboard that she was still just as deadly as before.

* * *

**_This chapter hath hereby ended. What did you all think? Personally i didn't like it much, and felt that the conversation at the end was a bit much. I neabm Kirika is OOC due to the drug, but that felt like too much. Never mind, it's my fic and she can be as stupid as she wants to be. lol. It was a filler chapter anyway. So there!_**


	8. Eeeevvvilllll

_**Sorry to everyone for the delay in my updating. Unfortunately my computers died and had to be sent in for repair. As such this is all I managed to create. By the way, my spell check is now online again. Sorry to "infoadvfilms", i liked your idea of the house in Ulgia, but one, they're in America, two, i already have them staying at golden chambers as of last chapter. So sorry about that, sorry if this sounds nasty, but i only just got your e-mail so i'm just writing this quickly on the end.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8. – **How Evil of me.

* * *

_

The trip to the address of their client was uneventful, perhaps too uneventful. It seemed that whoever had wanted them dead, had been pretty sure that one man would be able to do it. Either that or they had no idea who they were dealing with. Based on their fearsome reputation, the latter seemed more likely in Mireille's eyes.

Still it had been more than enough to shatter what peaceful calm they had left, what had originally been little more than an easy trip was now turning up to be more of the same. It was a game they had played well for a long time. And Mireille intended to keep on playing.

Of course, she had never been forced to deal with the varying factor. Namely; Kirika. Or at least Kirika in her current situation.

"I have an appointment with Mr Edwin, he is expecting me." She told the clerk behind the desk who was staring at her avidly. Just another feckless youth who wanted to ogle her, Kirika growled quietly from Mireille's side.

"Umm, yes of course,…. Miss Bouquet?" He asked nervously, his eyes darting to Kirika quickly. Mireille smiled as she nodded, Kirika did have her uses in this situation. "Well, he is awaiting you, on the fifteenth floor, an elevator is over there." Mireille thanked him and with Kirika at her side walked over to the elevator, stepping inside and pressing the button for the fourteenth floor.

It was an old habit. Elevators were death-traps to assassin's, and an ambush could be awaiting them, so they would take the stairs for the last floor.

It was a spacious elevator she had to admit. One of those round, glass walled things that Americans seemed so fond of, looking over New York. None of this Mireille of course, saw since Kirika was eyeing her.

She moaned inwardly, of course it had been too much to hope for that she might behave herself. She eyed the small Asian girl warily as she stared into Mireille's own eyes, making her nervous and uncomfortable. Mireille looked away, slightly frightened by what she saw there.

Mireille heard the rustling of fabric and edged away from Kirika, who seemed to be almost slithering around the edges of the elevator, moving closer to her. The girl smiled as Mireille continued to edge away until they had pretty much exchanged places with each other. Mireille was well aware that Kirika could close the distance between them in mere seconds. Her breathing quickened.

Again Kirika's eyes snared hers, the look perfectly clear as the girl gave a small seductive smile, the gesture so out of character that she might have laughed normally.

"Who are you running away from?" The girl asked easily. Mireille's nerves frayed and she burst out before he could think.

"Just what the hell are you doing!" Kirika smiled and stopped her edging, the seductive look vanished too, to be replaced by one of great amusement.

"Just seeing how much I can make you panic. But there's hardly even a challenge." She explained with a laugh. Mireille huffed angrily as her face went red with embarrassment, that Kirika could fluster her so whilst playing with her. The elevator door swished open, and not a moment too soon.

They walked up the flight of stairs without any words, Kirika apparently alert and ready for danger whilst Mireille fumed angrily.

By the time they were both before a glass door with the plaque Edwin Marcis engraved on it she was calm again. Kirika made to open the door but Mireille stopped her.

"Kirika?" She waited until the girl nodded in apparent confusion, "I want you to stay out here." Easier said than done, Kirika's face went blank for a moment before her eyes turned steely and imploring at the same time.

"But… Mireille? Why? This is about me, I need to hear it too. And what if it's a trap I can't protect you! I need to be with you." Mireille sighed an exasperated sigh as she prepared herself to withstand the hurt look Kirika was giving her.

"It's a private conversation, you're still too young to have medical talks like this so as your guardian I go in alone."

"You just made that up!" Kirika accused angrily, "And besides we break the law at every step, and you're balking at a medical talk! What is going to happen in there that you don't want me to hear?" Her voice was getting quiet now, an angry quiet that reminded Mireille of that _other_ Kirika, the one that had almost killed her. But she would _NOT_ relent on this.

"No Kirika. No. Please stay out here, for me…. Please…?" Kirika's anger faded and her face was again hurt, almost teary. _Oh God no, not the sympathy cell, _she moaned to herself as she looked into the girl's imploring eyes.

"But what if you get hurt?" She whispered, Mireille tried to dispel the tension with some humour.

"Then I'd like a funeral at sea." It was defenitely the wrong thing to say. A lone tear fell down the girl's cheek and she seemed to droop as she stood. Her shoulders falling and her mouth opening slightly, her breathing hitched.

Mireille threw her arms around her before she succumbed to tears, crushing her tightly to her chest and rocking her slowly.

"Shhh, I'm not going to die Kirika, I'm not going to leave you alone so don't worry. Look, the walls are glass so if you see anything you can shoot it before it hurts me okay?" The girl nodded her head against Mireille's chest and seemed to melt further into her, sobbing slightly. Mireille continued to stroke her hair comfortingly.

She'd never realised how much the girl depended on her, it was almost frightening, to have so much power over someone. The worrying question was; What would happen if Mireille were to die? Of a bullet or more natural circumstances. She had the unhappy feeling that Kirika would join her soon after.

A minute more of comforting and Kirika pulled away, her face a blank mask as it had been almost constantly before the drug. For a moment Mireille almost thought she was back to normal.

"Fine I'll wait. But I want a kiss for it." Obviously not back yet Mireille thought with an exasperated smile.

"A small one!" Mireille countered before heading inside with a smile, it was cute really.

The man behind the desk raised an eyebrow at her, indicating with a nod of his head the Kirika who was sitting sulkily outside, although she was staring through the glass at them.

"I don't want her to know." Was all Mireille said, the man smiled.

"A kind thought." He complimented before arranging some papers on his desk. "Well, my name is Edwin Marcis, I'm the one who wrote the e-mails to you, though my superiors were the ones who wanted your services. She's the one I take it?"

"Yes." Mireille affirmed without looking back at Kirika, she didn't want to make it too obvious what they were talking about.

"That is probably in your favour." He received a blank look, "You see the effects of Merophoxyll should be slower on her because the drug will be fighting over stereotypes in her mind and natural blocks."

"English please." Mireille moaned, wondering why she used that phrase since she was French.

"I apologise, to put it in Layman's terms; The drug will not effect her so quickly as it is forcing her to be a lesbian, and the natural predisposition of her mind will be fighting it." That made sense, which also meant that the drug had a psychological effect as well as a physiological one. Though Mireille wondered why figuring that out would help her at all.

"You see, women effected had no problems. Men are always up for, pardon my frankness, a good shag. And lets face it, the man in question was probably the one who drugged her. It had a far more negative effect on men however." He trailed off, his eyes shifting slightly to Kirika, before moving back to Mireille.

"Is she strong? Physically?" Mireille found the question innocent enough so answered.

"Stronger than me." The man sighed.

"That's not good, you see with men, because they are naturally stronger, they would try and win the person over to them. But failing that they would rape them." Mireille's eyes widened in fear, "And then they would force them to love them and stay with them. Prisoners in their own homes. Often tied to a bed and kept like a pet. Disgusting really." Mireille felt her eyes narrowing in anger.

"But that hardly matters now that it has been destroyed, and since I am here for the cure that's it right?" The man shifted nervously under her ferocious glare. "You bastards. You're not going to give it to me are you?"

"Now Miss Bouquet I argued against this, I really did. I do not want to use you, you've been through enough, but I am a lowly official. Look, the high ups are arguing over a single job, I managed to make it just one instead of hundreds, and are trying to decide what. If you go back to your hotel and leave your room number here then I'll send you the job when they decide."

Mireille looked at him but sensed only truth in his words, she sagged in the seat and let out a defeated sigh.

"And just what am I supposed to do until then? What if she tries to rape me?" She could never imagine Kirika doing such to her, but if she couldn't control it, how different would it be from that other Kirika she so feared?

"You must pretend to be interested. She won't force you if she thinks she can seduce you. Pay along, you're a beautiful woman I'm sure you've had to lead many men along that you ad no interest in sleeping with. Just take it slow and if she tries to rush things, then tell her you're not ready."

Mireille nodded. "Golden chambers, penthouse. One job or we hunt them down and take the cure ourselves." He nodded and smiled at her as she departed.

"Well?" Kirika asked as they walked out of the building and into the busy streets.

"They have a cure that will purge you of any effects the drug might have had, but we have to do a job for it." Kirika snorted.

"Any effects," She mimicked, "Don't play dumb, you know it's done something to me, and what about my kiss?" Mireille blushed slightly as some passers by laughed to themselves.

"Later oh impatient one." Mireille laughed placing an arm around Kirika's shoulders and dragging her close. Kirika seemed surprised but after a moment hesitation melted into her side.

_This is going to be a long day. _Mireille said to herself as she plastered a happy smile on her face.

* * *

_**Well that's it. Have fun, sorry again I was so late. But my laptop is back in working order. Lets hope it stays that way.**_


	9. The Phantom of the Opera

**_PLEASE READ THIS._**

_**This notice refers to Children of the Night. My other Fanfiction….. I figure that anyone who reads that will probably be reading this as well. Don't worry I haven't given up on it. I know I have not updated in nearly two weeks, but the next chapter is a very, very important one and I wish it to be perfect. So it may not be out until this Saturday. Please do not think I have given it up, and I thank you for your patience.**_

**_Sorry if this chapter sounds unlikely, I am English, but I assume that SOMEWHERE in New York there would be an Opera house. Plus I've never been to an Opera, so I don't really know what's there and what's not. But this is MY opera house, so there!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 9 **– The Phantom of the Opera. (OH MY GOD! A CHAPTER TITLE!)

* * *

_

"But Mireille where are we going?" Kirika whined for what must have been the tenth time. The both of them were currently walking briskly down the streets of new York, Mireille dressed in a pretty red dress with a long skirt. Her hair was loose, trailing down her back and over her bare shoulders.

Kirika too was dressed in a nice way, though it had been Mireille to choose the clothes, if she hadn't then Kirika would have gone in her work clothes along with those damned pink shoes. The young Asian was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a frilly white dress shirt, she also had a dark blue jacket which she simply hung over one shoulder, too warm to wear. Over all the effect was that she looked rather masculine, but in a striking way.

Kirika, normally so taciturn was embarrassed about the shirt, complaining that it felt silly and looked ridiculous. Mireille had silenced her complaints almost immediately by telling her she looked pretty in it. At which point the girl had stopped complaining completely.

"Just out." Mireille replied, enjoying leading the girl on.

"But where? Come on tell meeeee." Mireille let out a light laugh as Kirika dragged out the vowel, her face begging for an answer.

"Alright, alright. We're going to a small opera house to watch an opera. We have our own booth there." Kirika smiled in answer and nodded, before her expression turned sly.

"Why Mireille, is this a date?" She asked, her voice low. Mireille turned to her, reaching down and cupping the girl's chin before placing her face a hair's width from Kirika's, their breath mingling.

"It could be..." She replied huskily, leaning in as if to kiss her, then when their lips were almost touching turning around and heading off again. Kirika fell in beside her a moment later, her face burning with embarrassment and her eyes not meeting Mireille's. Mireille in turn felt like laughing, for the first time since this whole thing had begun, she felt in control. Perhaps pretending to be infatuated with Kirika would be easier than she had first expected it to be.

Getting into the opera house was a simple affair. She presented the tickets she had bought earlier, and went inside. No one even seemed to notice that she was with a woman dressed like a man, no stares and no huffy comments. For that Mireille was thankful.

Their booth was a good one, high up and with a fine view of the stage, a large plush couch-like seat, and a small dark wooden table. Their was also a cooler bucket with two bottles of fine wine in it.

Kirika walked in and plopped down into the red couch, her face showing that she was impressed with how comfortable it was. Mireille smiled to herself before joining her, carefully moving her skirts out of the way before sitting next to the girl. There was only one seat.

Mireille could see this going wrong in so many different ways, the alcohol, the shared seat, the closeness to each other, the dimly lit opera house... But the man she had spoken to, their client had been right, Mireille _had_ led men on before, in her job it was sometimes necessary to make a man trust you enough to move away from his bodyguards. She was out of practice, never having needed to use such techniques since teaming up with Kirika. But the skills never left you.

The opera began, it was the phantom of the opera.

"Wow, this tastes nice." Kirika whispered from the side of her, Mireille turned to look at her. The small girl was sipping red wine from a small glass, greatly enjoying it from her expression.

"Yes please Kirika, I'd love some, it was so kind of you to offer." Mireille whispered back playfully, making Kirika blush and murmur an apology before grabbing the other glass and pouring some wine for Mireille.

In truth Mireille had never taken Kirika out drinking, the obvious reason being that she looked too young for barmen to serve her it. The more professional reason being that it would clog her senses. The inexperience was shown by the fact that the glass she handed to Mireille was full to the brim of the wine. And Kirika was drinking it as one might drink water...

"You should go easy on that. It's quite strong." Mireille warned, taking a sip and agreeing with her earlier comment. Strong was an understatement.

The opera went on and on. It wasn't performed with the same skill as it was in France, but it was still quite good. Kirika was leaning against her now, seemingly enjoying her presence. Mireille didn't mind, at first she had been rigid and tense, but after a while the warmth against her side became more comforting. A silent reminder that someone was still there with her.

It was getting on towards the end of the opera, where the last song was now being sung, Mireille was watching happily, she enjoyed the songs sung in this story.

"Mireille..." A voice whispered from nearby, Mireille tuned to see what her partner wanted. Halfway she was met by Kirika's lips. Had her senses not been dulled by alcohol she might have been able to think, but as it was her mind went numb instantly.

Kirika tasted sweet, although she could taste the alcohol on her as they kissed. Her body acting automatically since her mind was still frozen, Mireille returned the kiss fiercely, pressing her lips against Kirika's, even as her back arched in pleasure.

A soft hand was snaking slowly up her leg, under her skirt, sending waves of pleasure through Mireille's body as their kiss continued, she felt herself leaning back against the seat as Kirika's moth moved to her neck, kissing her way down to her bare shoulders. Mireille sighed in pleasure.

Then her brain kicked back in.

"Kirika no!" She blurted out, bucking her body and dislodging the small girl from her quickly. Kirika didn't resist as Mireille scooted as far away from the girl as she could, her breath coming in ragged gasps, and her eyes wide.

"Mireille..." Kirika whispered, not meeting Mireille's eyes. Mireille calmed herself down, her mind working at a hundred miles per hour as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on with herself.

"I'm sorry Kirika, it's not you... I'm just not sure if I'm ready to... I'm sorry." She blurted out quickly, not wanting the girl to dissolve into tears on her. "I'm just too confused right now." That was defenitely true.

"It's alright Mireille. I understand..." Her expression showed that she didn't, the words just said because they were expected. Mireille sighed and leaned forwards, placing a hand on her cheek as she lightly kissed the girl. Kirika's eyes went wide but she made no motion to deepen it or do anything else. Mireille broke it and moved back.

"Just let's take things slowly." Kirika nodded quickly, her eyes were brighter at Mireille's words.

"Okay." She answered, smiling happily. Mireille's heart felt like it was breaking.

_She's so happy that she thinks I love her...when this is all over... will she be heartbroken? _Kirika didn't meet her eyes for the ending of the opera, and was the first out the door as everyone moved away. Mireille was a few seconds later, her mind still whirring and her heart beat still racing.

_I was not turned on by that. I did not enjoy it. I did not kiss her because I wanted to... I am really bad at lying..._ So she had to pretend she was interested in Kirika? The worst thing was, that she thought she might be. She sighed.

"Somewhere,... someone is laughing themselves silly at this..."

* * *

_**That's it I'm afraid... not that much humour in this, it wasn't that easy to write. And it isn't as long as the last chapter was... But I felt I had to update.**_

**_Don't expect the last chapters, (not that I'm near the end), to be overly funny either. In his last review Phil-G hit the nail on the head. (Don't look, it'll ruin the story)._**


	10. Schemes Among Schemes

**_Ummm... this is an advertisement I suppose. For the new C2, the Maidens of Death... managed and directed by me. Subscribe! You know you want to, lol._**

**_Also I feel I must ask this, for my sanity's sake. When this story first began I received almost 8 reviews per chapter, but lately have an average of 3... Is this because my writing is becoming worse? Or is it that all of you have become more lazy... If so then please review, if only to say it's good, reviews are like water, I need them to live! Obviously this does not apply to people like Lain, Phil-G, infoadv, dark knight and others.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 10. **-Schemes.

* * *

Three days passed, three days spent in near silence. Not the comfortable silence that they sometimes enjoyed, but a tense silence. An uncomfortable one that seemed to smother the both of them in it's grip. Three days, and still those fat bastards had not managed to decide on a single mission for them!

Kirika was bored and frustrated. Sure New York was nice, but she would have by far preferred their small apartment in Paris. Not least because it didn't have a dead man in the closet who was starting to smell, despite their efforts to the contrary. No not least because of that. That was just one factor. The food here... it was awful! Kirika didn't think she had ever been forced to consume so much grease in her life!

But it was neither the smell nor the food that made her so frustrated... It was of course the Corsican blonde who was in the shower. Kirika could hear her now, being in the bedroom as she was, the blonde was humming to herself, but the simple melody reached her ears nonetheless.

Kirika was so confused. Sure she had promised to take it slowly with Mireille, but not backwards! Three days, and not one thing romantic had happened between them. Sure Mireille was a little friendlier, but a friend was not what Kirika wanted her to be right now... well, not just as a friend. Kirika was hungry. And not for grease.

She had not felt Mireille's touch for so long, not tasted her warm lips for days. It was killing her. To go now... into the shower and to press her body against Mireille's own, to melt into her love's back- _No! Slow, take it slow. Copping a feel in the shower is not considered slow!_ Still, she could have her fantasies.

_Ughh, I need help!_..._Wait! _Of course, why had she not considered it before?

"Mireille?" She called out, raising her voice to reach the blonde over the sound of the shower, the humming paused.

"Yes?" Mireille replied loudly. Kirika was already donning a jacket and pushing her small wallet into it. Mireille had made Kirika a bank account and put a fair amount of money into it too. They had both earned it of course, but Mireille thought it would be prudent if Kirika could access some money. Besides it was not as if she was going to squander it on unnecessary things...That was Mireille's department.

"I'm going out for a bit. I have no idea when I'll be back." She called out, leaning her back against the bathroom door so she could better hear the blonde, what she didn't know however was that for once, Mireille had forgotten to lock it.

Kirika let out a small "Eep!" of surprise as the door swung backwards and she fell through. She tried to regain her footing before she hit the floor, but the shower had made the tiles treacherous and she landed in an undignified heap on the floor.

"Oww." She moaned as she climbed to her feet. Halfway up she saw Mireille's bare foot tapping against the wet floor. _Uh-oh._ She looked up. The blonde was dressed in a light pink gown, slightly damp from her quick exit of the shower, her hair was soaking. Kirika couldn't stop her eyes from trailing up her bare, wet legs and up to her face. Her face was beautiful.

Her eyes however, were blazing.

"Look Mireille... I didn't mean it,.. was leaning against door... open.. slipped-" She blurted out quickly hoping to divert the Corsican's wrath. Mireille let out a suffering sigh, apparently seeing the truth in her eyes.

"Alright, I forgot to lock the door. Where are you going then?" Kirika blushed slightly at the last question. Giving the first answer that came to her mind. The stupidest answer there was, the answer that told _everyone_ that she was going somewhere she wasn't supposed to go.

"Nowhere..." _...Nice one..._ her mind muttered sarcastically at her. Mireille raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Well, okay. Be back from _nowhere_ by ten at the latest." Kirika nodded, blushing slightly before rushing from the room and into the elevator. She hoped Mireille wasn't planning to follow her, but she was rewarded by the sight of an empty street when she left the hotel. _Alright, now to find where one is..._

Kirika was adamant. Kirika was filled with righteous clarity. Kirika... was going to see a Psychiatrist.

* * *

"That was strange..." Mireille muttered to herself as she sat on the bed and began meticulously brushing her long blonde hair. It wasn't like Kirika to hold things from her, and defenitely not like her, now or as she had been, to go out on her own.

She wondered if the girl was longing for company... The company of another woman? After all, Mireille had been less than forthcoming about their "relationship". After all, Mireille didn't want to be in a relationship with Kirika. _You enjoyed it when she kissed you, _her mind snidely remarked. She pounded the voice down.

"Sexual pleasure is made to be pleasurable." Mireille began to herself, "So of course it was pleasurable when she kissed me, it doesn't mean I'm a lesbian, nor that I want Kirika as anything more than a friend." She smiled as she finished what was soon becoming a mantra.

_You found no pleasure when Silvana Kissed you..._ Dammit, the voice was right. But that didn't count, since it wasn't meant to be pleasurable. Kisses conveyed messages, that one sent the message that she would soon die.

_And Kirika's sent the message that she wants to tear off your clothes and devour you..._

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She cried out angrily. She was sick of this turmoil. "I am NOT in love with her, and that's final!" There was no reply from the voice that was her mind, but the silence was not comforting. It had the ring of the words; _"We'll see..." _in it.

* * *

"So then..." The middle aged, dark haired woman began. Her voice was supposed to be comforting, but it reminded Kirika of the voice her teachers in Japan had used when instructing students. That bored done.

Kirika was laid back on what she had been told was a Freudian style couch necessary for this form of therapy. She felt vulnerable, but she had her Beretta, and could move faster than the woman with the clipboard and pen.

"Tell me about yourself..." Kirika decided to give her the truthful basics. But to keep it quick, she had already found out that therapy was _expensive!_

"My name is Kirika, I'm seventeen, I am Asian by birth but lived elsewhere for the first part of my life. I have amnesia so can remember none of it, but I was trained from an early age to be an assassin-" The woman interrupted.

"An assassin!" She sounded caught.

"It's someone who kills people for money." Kirika patiently explained.

"I know what an assassin is girl, if this is a joke it's not funny." Kirika sighed angrily and waved her gun at the woman. Who's eyes were glued to the barrel.

"I know it's not funny. Seven hundred dollars an hour is never _funny_."

"It's state law that I have to report criminals..." She began.

"It's assassin's law that I have to kill those who know who I am..." Kirika countered. "I assume it's your desire not to adhere to either of said laws?" Kirika was feeling evil, in a funny kind of way. This was fun.

"I suppose we can each make a compromise..." The woman laughed nervously before sitting slowly back. Her eyes didn't leave the gun, even when it was tucked back in Kirika's pocket.

"Anyway, I now have a partner in the business. She's a beautiful woman and I think I've come to depend on her, and now I think I've fallen in love with her..." The woman laughed genuinely and Kirika looked away glumly. Great, now even this woman found her situation amusing.

"Nice." She complimented between laughs. "An amnesiac, lesbian assassin." Kirika waited less than patiently for the woman to quiet down. "So what's the problem?"

"I would have thought that obvious!" Kirika blurted out. "One, I don't think she wants to be a lesbian, two, she asked me to take it slow when she found out, and three, I've been taking it slow, but now I'm Fing losing my mind!" Her voice was shrill at the last.

"You want advice on how to maybe speed things up...?" Kirika nodded.

"Yes, without breaking my promise. I don't want to force her, I want her to want to..." She would never force her... never... not to Mireille...

"Okaaay. Well, it's an old method but why don't you try paying more attention to someone else. Find a girlfriend and lavish all your attention on the girl and ignore your partner. Before she knows it she'll be driven mad with jealousy. Then she'll call you to task and you'll have a very mad, but very ready lover." Kirika's eyes were wide.

Pretend to love someone else, make Mireille jealous? It could go wrong in soooo many ways. One, Mireille was an assassin, she might kill the other, or Kirika. Two, Kirika would have to break the other person's heart. Three, Kirika would have to find someone to go out with her, or pretend to. And four, The final result is Mireille angry...

"I'll give it a go, thanks." Kirika sighed raising to her feet. "And if I even suspect you told anyone about me I'll kill you." The woman nodded before watching Kirika leave.

"Damn." She whispered, "That little girl is so screwed..."

* * *

_**Lazy me, that's all I wrote. But it does set the scene for the catastrophes that are to happen in the next chapter...heh-heh.**_

_**Now stop... Look down and left from this message, do you see a little drop down menu? It says review doesn't it? Click on it... write a review... GOOD BOY!**_


	11. Introductions

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews. As a reward I was motivated to write the next chapter as quick as I could. I also decided to write some stuff on my profile, which actually shows three fics which I have bouncing around in my head as potential plans for the future. Have a look at them if you wish, I think after this story I will do the first one, and after Children of the Night, the second one. The third one may come later…. Who knows? But go have a look anyway, and feel free to write a review to this fic with any complaints, ideas, praise you feel must be said about them. _**

**_Anyway, on with the story. And do keep reviewing….. After all it would technically be selfish to read and enjoy this without giving me a review in return. Maybe even thievery! Onto the story, have fun. Sorry it is very short!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 11. – **_The chapter with a title mark III. – Introductions.

* * *

_

_Kirika's breath was against her throat, warming her sensitive skin as the beautiful girl stretched along her body, letting their skin caress against each other as their passions ignited. Driving them both towards their goal. _

_The Corsican leaned her body back, arching her spine to press more of her body against Kirika's, the girl rewarded her enthusiasm with a deep and passionate kiss making Mireille moan in sheer pleasure at the exquisite feelings running through her body. Even as Kirika gambled and moved her hand up Mireille's thigh, drawing out the blonde's quick breath._

_Mireille gasped as she felt what she had longed after for so long, she threw her head back in pleasure. _

_Her head smashed against the headboard.

* * *

_

"Owwwww!" Mireille moaned painfully as she rubbed what was fast becoming a bump on the back of her head, there was no blood, but it still stung. She was, or had been laying on the bed, and had obviously shimmied back whilst in the throes of her dream, and moved a little too close to the solid end of the bed.

Her dream... It crashed back, the reason why she was hot, sweaty and breathing hard. Her entire body was flushed a deep red. Mireille was more angry than embarrassed. Angry and tearful almost. Furious that her treacherous body had turned against her, had disregarded her orders, was it so needy for contact?

And tearful that she could not control it. She had always considered herself a calm and independent woman, who had complete control over her life and her fate. To feel the effects of her own body working against her was less than confidence inspiring. It was a breaking of everything she held important, of her entire life.

_Why? I've never had these thoughts before, not even for men beyond a young curiosity, why do I keep thinking of her... Am I so desperate for contact? So damned needy of another's affection...? I don't need anyone's approval, I never have before. Why now?_

Was she getting soft in her old age? Or was it what living with another human being did to you. If so then Mireille was not sure she liked the change such a circumstance was having on her. Surely it was better to be as she had been before? The cold ruthless assassin for hire.

And just where the hell was Kirika? Mireille checked the clock on the side. The red dials read 11:12pm... Kirika was late... Never did it occur to Mireille that she might be in trouble, something just told her that she would know if such a thing had happened to the girl. No, Kirika was just disobeying her...

Again the thought came that she might be with someone. Perhaps sating her drug induced urges. She _had_ taken her money with her... Mireille shook her head. Quite frankly she doubted Kirika even knew people like that existed, and she defenitely wouldn't know where to go to find them.

Her mind continued to wander, and her worry to grow. And Mireille was well aware that all her worry was turning to anger. She heard a key turn in the lock, some fumbling as someone tried to open the door. Mireille could tell by the perfectly silent manner the person navigated the room, even fooling her senses, that it was Kirika. The door to the bedroom softly opened.

There she stood, standing still, her eyes open wide in surprise, she was dressed in her sleeping attire, apparently having planned to slip quietly into bed. She looked tired, and yet alert, her mouth opened in a small "Oh" of surprise as her eyes took in the furious blonde sitting on the bed. Mireille snarled angrily, fully showing her rage.

"Just where the hell have you been. I told you to be back by ten! I want answers now!" Mireille shifted her weight angrily on the bed, to better allow her to fix the young Asian with an angry glare.

"I was just out..." Kirika whispered, her voice suggesting that she didn't want to talk.

"Where!" Mireille snapped, _her_ voice showing that they _were_ going to talk. Kirika shifted uncomfortably, fighting the urge to run.

"Just to a small restaurant..." She whispered not meeting Mireille's icy blue eyes. Despite herself Mireille felt her mind pause.

"...Alone...?" She asked, dreading an answer, the way that Kirika looked away as if in shame was answer enough.

* * *

Kirika looked away shamefully, the very idea of lying to Mireille made her feel like the lowest form of life, she knew she was more than deserving of her love's ire.

"Not alone then..." Mireille answered quietly when Kirika did not answer, apparently mistaking her guilty silence as an answer to her previous question. Kirika could not stop her eyes from widening at the sheer seething anger in Mireille's tone.

"Mireille... are you angry...?" The question seemed to catch the blonde off guard, momentarily making her mask of anger slip as her own blue eyes widened in confusion, before going back to the furious slits of ice.

"What if it happens again, like with the artist?" Kirika looked away, a painful twisting in her heart making her spirits sink. Why did Mireille always have to remind her of Milosh... The kind man had died because of Kirika's mistakes... Couldn't she ever learn to live with the memories without the pain in her heart. Through her pain she answered without thinking.

"I won't let that happen to her-"

"Her..." The blonde mumbled, her shoulders tensing in anger and her eyes almost sparking. Kirika was instantly snapped out of her daze at the sight of the woman before her. Furious and raging she looked like a wild animal, it was like being in the presence of a beautiful and dangerous creature, like a puma, and yet being able to admire it's sleek beauty. So it was with Mireille, even though her hackles were raised and her face a thunder cloud, so Kirika could see the wild raging blue of her eyes, the way her blonde hair fell in disarray around her face. She was beautiful. A force of nature.

"I'm going to bed." Mireille angrily snapped, turning back and pulling the blankets over her, as Kirika continued to stand in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Mireille glanced at her, her eyes still angry. "Well?" She snapped, her arms holding the covers open to the young girl. Kirika nodded but didn't smile, sure that such a reaction would lose her the chance to sleep in the bed.

She walked slowly forwards and laid down, not planning to snuggle close, still fairly sure that Mireille would hit her.

So she was surprised when Mireille's arms encircled her almost instantly, wrapping tightly around her abdomen and dragging her in close. Keeping Kirika against her breast in a possessive hold, her tight muscles telling the girl she couldn't escape. Not that she had any thoughts of doing so of course.

It would be a while before Kirika was able to sleep, the powerful and intoxicating presence of an angry and yet possessive Mireille behind her making being calm difficult. Even when she was sure that Mireille was asleep, her hold did not loosen, and Kirika fell asleep soon after. Wondering how this could be having such an immediate and powerful effect on the normally calm and in control Corsican beauty.

* * *

Mireille walked behind Kirika, letting for once the small girl lead the way and deferring to her direction. Inside she was still angry. How could Kirika be so foolish as to give her affections away again? Had she not learned with the artist? Damn it, it was just so frustrating. And it hurt Mireille too, that she might soon see Kirika in that quiet, sad state she had been when the man had died. Though she doubted Kirika had been in any romantic relationship with the man.

That brought another frown to her face, and a troublesome pain in her stomach, as if all her muscles were locking at once. She had the distinct urge to snarl. Mireille knew what it was. It was jealousy. Pure and simple, it was the anger she felt at the thought of Kirika enjoying someone else's company instead of her own. It confused her, as well as enraged her.

Why the hell was she jealous? Because of want of Kirika? Absurd. Because she wanted to keep Kirika to herself?... Such a selfish desire might have a part in it. But maybe... maybe it was that Mireille needed Kirika, she trusted no one else, and maybe Kirika might leave her. Leave her alone again so that she couldn't trust anyone. Despite her misgivings the night before, Mireille knew that the life she led now was an improvement on her old one.

"We're here." Kirika whispered emotionlessly. Mireille looked around at the small quaint restaurant. Not bad Mireille had to concede, not too fancy but not too shabby either.

"So where is she?" Mireille asked in her calmest voice. Kirika looked at her, clearly wondering why Mireille had been so determined to meet her _Friend._ Or maybe she could simply sense the violence radiating from the blonde. Because Mireille had to concede, she was feeling fairly damn violent.

"Here." Kirika said a little louder, indicating a table just next to them. At the table was a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She was somewhat plain looking but had nice dark green eyes. She smiled at Kirika though somewhat nervously and then at Mireille, _very_ nervously.

Mireille tried her best to smile back. She really did.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mireille," She opened, "An assassin." She added as an after thought, smiling inwardly when the woman's smile turned sickly. Though she was disappointed that the woman didn't run or scream.

"Yeah, I know. My name's Laura. I'm a psychiatrist..."

* * *

_**Okay, there is a VERY good reason why I ended this so quickly. There really is! And I shall tell you why. It is because the next chapter I think should be to itself. As it shall be somewhat of a war... And you know who between... **_

_**REVIEW! Even though this chapter was poo. At least comment on my new ideas for fics in my profile. There is a sequel to this one!**_


	12. The War of the Women

_**Thank Lain of Avalon for the fast update of this, as she is going to Japan and asked me to write this chapter for her before she goes. Ahhhh no beta-reader for a month. I think I'll die.**_

_**Oh yes, sorry I forgot to mention earlier, the idea of making Kirika go out with someone to make Mireille jealous actually came from Cabeloe. If anyone else has ideas, feel free to e-mail me. Address in my profile.**_

_**This chapter was drafted during a very slow paced business studies lesson, I hope my teacher doesn't read these...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12 **– _The War of the Women._

_

* * *

_

Mireille looked evilly at the woman before her, subconsciously taking in each and every detail. Storing them away in her memory with the skill only an assassin can accomplish. She was as Mireille had noticed earlier, middle aged with long brown dark hair that fell in disarray down her back. Mireille could jus notice hints of red in it, suggesting it was dyed.

She was neither pretty nor ugly, and whilst no one would ever class her as beautiful, she was fairly attractive in a mature kind of way. She was plain, with unmarked tanned features. Just a normal person making her living in this less than savoury world.

Something which did surprise her was the way in which neither Laura nor Kirika made any shows of affection to each other, besides a greeting nod. Perhaps she had been wrong about the nature of their relationship? Had she just been overly jealous and quick to jump to the most painful conclusion?

"So you're Mireille?" The woman asked, dispelling the silence that was threatening to smother them all.

"Yes I am." Then just to remind her, if she had perhaps forgotten, "I'm a world renowned assassin, hundreds of hits completed, you said you were a psychiatrist?" The woman nodded, her eyes searching for an escape route.

"Umm, yeah that's right..."

"You must meet loads of interesting people." Mireille made it more of a questions than a statement.

"A few..." the woman laughed nervously. Mireille, almost innocently reached into her handbag and pulled out her Walther P99, placing it on the table before bringing out her purse and setting it down next to it. As quick as a flash she whisked the weapon away. She was very pleased to see Laura's frightened eyes.

"Anyone want a drink?" Mireille chirped happily, a waiter appeared and took their order. Mireille ordered a cocktail, Kirika some tea and Laura a bottle of mineral water, the waiter reappeared a few seconds later and they each gratefully sipped on their drinks. Mireille made an effort to ignore Laura, and it showed by the total silence that radiated from their table. With Kirika being a naturally silent person and Laura obviously not planning on saying anything.

It was at this point that Mireille noticed some silent interplay going on between the two of them, significant glances and imperceptible nods of the head. Kirika seemed to be arguing something and Laura answering in the negative. Mireille's eyes narrowed.

"So," The psychiatrist suddenly exclaimed, "are you two friends or what?" Mireille felt her eyes widen slightly, that question had been asked rather probingly. Could it be that the woman was jealous? If so what did it mean about the nature of their relationship, surely they couldn't be _that_ close if she was asking such.

"We live with each other, we've been partners for years and in the underworld we're the best. So yeah, I guess we're pretty close." She let that comment hang in the air ambiguously, neither answering nor dismissing her question.

Kirika was looking at her strangely by this point, Mireille hoped the girl wasn't angry with her. More likely she was just wondering why Mireille was being so bitchy, oblivious to it's reason. Or at least, Mireille certainly hoped so.

"What are your feelings for each other?" The psychiatrist asked again, catching Mireille unprepared by the quick question. She answered instantly, and perhaps badly.

"We're just good friends..." She trailed off dangerously, the woman had a mischievous glint in her eyes that Mireille didn't like one little bit.

"So you don't mind me stepping in?" The woman cooed, placing an arm around Kirika's shoulder and dragging the shocked girl close. Mireille felt her eyes bulge and her teeth grate painfully together. Her muscles flexed slightly as she contemplated the gun in her handbag.

"No...why should I?" She grated out, her tone leaving no confusion that she thought otherwise. The woman simply smiled.

"Yo don't sound very sure..." She tightened her grip around Kirika, bringing her closer, their faces were almost touching, their lips mere inches apart.

Mireille felt her breathing quicken, she was positive that her face was a thundercloud and she didn't care. She was going to do violence, already she could feel her less than tentative grasp on her sanity slip. _Violence is not the answer, violence is not the answer, Dammit I don't care, it'll make me feel better!_

_Why do you care?_ Her insistent mind asked innocently enough. However she wasn't in the mood for this constant debate with her thoughts. _SHUT UP! I don't care WHY I care, I just know that I do, and I'll be damned if I let this slut take my Kirika!_

Perhaps the woman had seen the hate in her eyes, or felt the violence in the air, for she quickly disengaged herself from Kirika and excused herself. Apparently making for the restroom. Mireille was sure the woman could feel the stare digging into her back, if her quickening pace was anything to go by.

* * *

Laura was standing in the bathroom, her face dripping wet from the water she had splashed on her face. Her reflection in the mirror stared back at her.

"What on Earth did I do that for?" She asked her reflection, as always there was no answer, only a condescending glance in reply.

"Am I attracted to the little girl?... No, I'm not." That much was true, she knew her actions had nothing to do with any physical attraction. It was unfortunately much simpler.

A challenge. The tall, blonde, beautiful Corsican woman had immediately made her blood boil wit envy, and to see that woman reduced to a wreck because she thought Laura had something she herself wanted... One fault of Laura's own was her pride, and the woman had insulted it, and back there had been Laura's revenge.

Yep, that sounded accurate.

"Oh Great..." She muttered sarcastically, "I'm purposely pissing off an assassin, because of stupid pride. Not good, I wonder is it too late to reverse the damage and start again?" She recalled Mireille's face to her mind.

Yep, defenitely too late.

* * *

Kirika was apprehensive, she had the distinct feeling that everything was quickly spiralling out of her control. It hadn't been part of the plan for Laura to do _that!_ Admittedly, there hadn't been much of a plan when Kirika had rung the psychiatrist up and told her that she_ WAS_ going to play the part of her girlfriend, but still...

The psychiatrist had been right about one thing, Mireille was defenitely angry.

Furious, raging, her eyes were slits of the purest blue ice, her mouth was set in a snarl, she looked wild. Even her hair seemed to be falling in angry waves down her shoulders, the ends swaying accusingly in the wind. Her breathing was heavy and her hands were clenched into fists.

Yes, Mireille was angry all right. But beautiful too, it was all there, the wild passion, that determination, the iron will. She was perfect, an untamed force.

And all of it was raging because of her! It was already making Kirika's breathing quicken, Mireille was furious at the thought of Kirika being with someone else, of not _having_ Kirika for herself.

It was intoxicating. Knowing that someone _wanted_ you, and just you. So intoxicating it was almost smothering her, breathing was so hard. She wanted so badly just to go up to Mireille and kiss her, she was sure it would be returned with such fierce passion.

But no, she couldn't so it. Not and break the ruse. That would make Mireille furious at her.

And so she had to watch, sit and watch enticing creature which wanted her so badly, they both wanted the same, she was sure of it! But Kirika couldn't be the one to initiate it. Damn, this was out of control, what if Mireille was heartbroken by what she might see as rejection? Or what if it angered her so much she left...?

_I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have. I could have been patient, let time run it's course... But I had to try and change it, had to try and speed things up, what a fool I've been. _

She lifted her face softly, instantly her eyes were met with those of the fiercest blue, aimed directly at her. She quickly looked away in shame and self loathing.

"Kirika..." The soft voice echoed, but she wouldn't look up, not and meet Mireille's eyes. "Kirika..." The voice encouraged, she didn't move.

Soft, cool fingers found her chin and lifted her face gently up until she was looking into Mireille's eyes again. They were still angry, but Kirika could sense that none of the anger was directed at her, just a deep forgiving.

Mireille's face moved forwards. Kirika felt her breath quicken in anticipation, she could already tasted Mireille's breath mixing with her own, her gaze went cloudy.

"Hey, I'm back!" A voice chirped happily, Mireille instantly dropped her hand and moved away with a faint blush. Kirika could have killed the psychiatrist for her timing. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Mireille turned to the older woman, flashing her a smile which had about as much genuine friendliness in it as the fox's might for the hen. Kirika shifted away from the both of them, her assassin's instinct telling her to flee what even she would have no hope surviving. ... A cat fight.

"Glad to see you back, I missed you!" Mireille exclaimed happily. Kirika recited the rest of the saying in her head. _But I won't miss next time..._

"Say Laura, how old are you?" Mireille laced the question with innocence.

"Twenty six." The woman replied with a suspicious look, Mireille let out a small laugh.

"One foot in the grave, eh?" Laura reddened in anger and Kirika swallowed a large lump in her throat. Mireille was defenitely trying to goad her into a fight, a fight which could only have one winner.

"You must be at least as old as me, I thought you were older." Laura replied blithely, making Mireille splutter. Kirika winced, one thing Mireille cherished was her appearance.

"I'm twenty!" She hissed angrily, "Why would I look as old as you?" Her eyes were filled with anger now, all outward attempts at friendliness now gone.

"Really, you look much older." Laura's smile was victorious.

"At least I don't have to dye my hair, was the grey showing too much?" Laura gasped and Kirika tried to move further away from the two of them. She noticed that all the tables around them were suspiciously empty.

"Actually I just didn't want to look like another dumb blonde." The Corsican Blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Why you!" She started to rise, a phone began to ring. Kirika thanked whoever it was as Laura reached into her bag for the mobile, ignoring Mireille, who had by now sunk back into her seat. The woman chatted into the phone for a few seconds before hanging up and flashing them each a smile.

"Sorry I have to go. My husband needs to go out and he wants me to look after the kid."

Mireille's mouth fell open.

"You're married?" Kirika sighed in purest relief, she would need to remember to send a hefty cheque in the mail to that man for his excellent timing.

"Yes, why?" Laura asked with a faintly curious expression.

"I thought you and Kirika were..." She trailed off, embarrassed. Laura turned to look at Kirika, winking slightly to her before continuing.

"Thought what...? I'm her psychiatrist, that's all." She smiled at Kirika, who smiled back, then she set off, whistling for a cab.

Kirika turned back to Mireille, trying to hold in a smirk. The blonde had deflated like a punctured balloon. All her strength and anger leaving her as she slumped back in her seat, her face turning red enough to put a tomato to shame.

"You thought what?" Kirika asked in her most innocent voice, it couldn't have come out very innocent however, as Mireille gave her a suspicious glance. Ignoring her, Mireille asked the next waiter to pass for the bill, and paid in silence. Rising to her feet and pulling her coat back over her shoulders.

They left the place in silence, Kirika trailing after Mireille as was customary and the blonde simply taking the lead.

"Mireille...?" Kirika opened, the blonde didn't turn to look at her but answered nonetheless.

"Hmm?"

"Why were you so angry at her?" Perhaps she was mistaken, but she thought she saw the blonde's back twitch.

"I just didn't like her is all." Kirika nodded, not believing a word of it. Hesitantly she sidled up to Mireille and after a seconds pause slipped her hand into Mireille's own.

There was a moments pause in which Kirika thought Mireille would reject her show of affection, then the hand clamped closed, keeping hold of Kirika in a strong grip, a possessive grip, like the one she had slept in last night. Kirika smiled happily.

For once in her life, she felt wanted... Loved.

* * *

An hour later found Mireille sat at her table in the main living area of their hotel room, sipping on a cup of tea. Kirika was in the shower and she herself was busy reading a letter that had arrived whilst they had been out.

It was their job description.

She read it.

"No... it can't be..."

* * *

**_Ooooohhhhhh Cliff hanger. Damn I'm getting better at putting them in everywhere! Hope this was good enough for you all, I'm a little unsure, but as I've been told in reviews, I'm way too critical. So I'll stop. _**


	13. Betrayel?

**_SORRRRRYYYYYY. I Haven't updated in AGES! It's not my fault. Those of you around my age, 17, will know of work experience, and that you have to do one week at a real job to get some experience. My job was at an accountants and the work and the long hours left me so tired all week that I couldn't find the energy to write. Now I'm in a state of writer's block, and I'm hoping this chapter will break it! Sorry if it's short, but as I said, start small, break the block. Write BIG!

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 13. _**_Betrayal?

* * *

_

Kirika snuggled deeper into the blankets, searching for the warmth and comfort she technically knew was there. And yet all she found was suffocating blankets and coldness. She knew why.

Frustrated at not being able to sleep she kicked the covers off herself and silently padded to the door of the bedroom. Searching for the Mireille, the woman she needed if she was to be able to sleep. In a way she had to wonder if this wasn't some twisted kind of dependency, that she couldn't even sleep unless she has Mireille with her.

It was late. Well, only midnight actually, but compared to when they usually went to bed it was late. Almost two hours ago Mireille had sent her off to the shower and then to bed, claiming that she just had to look through their job description before joining. Kirika had complied, Mireille always handled that stuff anyway.

But two hours?

The door opened silently as she slithered out of the crack and into the main room of their suite. There was a dim light coming from over by the kitchen, illuminating a slouched figure at the bar.

Sighing exasperatedly Kirika creeped over to the blonde. She was slouched over the glass bar, with her head resting on her arms, those crossed over sheets of writing.

She was fast asleep.

_What to do?... Carry her to bed?_ She looked at the blonde, taller and heavier than her, hardly a feather awake, a dead weight whilst asleep.

_Curl up by her and sleep?_ Cute, but impractical.

_Wake her up?_ ... Suicidal.

_Admire her whilst she's asleep?_ Ten minutes passed in silence, before Mireille opened a sleepy eye.

"Kirika, will you stop staring at me whilst I'm asleep, it's creeping me out." Kirika smiled to herself as the blonde groggily orientated herself with the room.

"I was debating how to wake you up." She answered almost truthfully. Mireille nodded whilst stifling a large yawn. "Why have you been up so late anyway?"

At those words Mireille's eyes instantly snapped open with clarity, which was soon dimmed with misery but a moment later. Kirika watched the spectacle in a confused manner. What was she supposed to do? Comfort her? Ask her what's wrong?

"Mireille...?"

"Yes Kirika. We have our target." The words were spoken like the tolling of a bell, Kirika didn't like the sound of it one bit. A sheet of paper was thrust under her nose, hesitantly she took it from Mireille's hand. A line written in bold caught her attention.

Target: Laura Marcis. Psychologist, twenty six years of age... She didn't have to read anymore.

"Mireille, we can't, we-" She blurted out in a rush, Mireille interrupted her.

"Kirika, I'm sorry, but we're assassins. We don't have a choice, we need what they have." Kirika couldn't believe what Mireille was saying.

"But she's my friend!"

"I've always told you in this profession you can't just make friends." Kirika stepped back, her breathing hard. What was Mireille saying? Why! She wasn't trying to be cruel, Kirika could see the sorrow in her eyes. But why did they have to do this?

"What do they have that we need! Nothing bad has come of that stuff I took, I've not been ill!" Mireille gave her a strange glance, she had seen it before whenever she mentioned the illness. As if it was so obvious that she was surprised Kirika herself could not see it.

"Look, Kirika." She began in a patient voice, "There IS something wrong with you, and we need that cure, please just trust me and don't ask anymore."

"But-"

"Kirika! NO! We HAVE to do this. Please, just accept it already!" Mireille's voice was angry and exasperated, her eyes steely. As if she was losing her patience with this game.

"She has a family..." Kirika whispered, referring to the husband and child Laura had mentioned.

Had Mireille been less tired she might have thought more about her answer. As it was, fatigue, lack of patience, and her own sadness made her answer instantly.

"That didn't stop you when you slaughtered my family."

The words hit Kirika like a blow. Her eyes widening was the only indication she gave of the pain she felt.

_Mireille hasn't forgotten, maybe hasn't forgiven. She still remembers... Still holds it against me..._

"I'm... sorry..." Those were the only words Kirika could manage to choke out of herself. Mireille looked to be about to answer, climbing out of her chair, but Kirika ran, gripped by insecurity and sudden fear. She didn't want to hear what Mireille had to say, just the chance that it might be "goodbye" frightened her enough to run.

* * *

Mireille watched Kirika slam the bedroom door behind her. Her own shoulders slumped miserably. Why had she said that? Was her family's death still weighing on her? Of course it was, but she had never even thought of Kirika as the killer. It had been her to pull the trigger, but Alteana to give her the gun, Alteana to aim the barrel, Alteana to choose the targets. Kirika had been an innocent bystander the entire time.

Even in the rain, in the graveyard, with Kirika crying for her to kill her, even then she had forgiven the small Asian girl.

* * *

Kirika was crying quietly to herself. The tears had already soaked the pillow her head was resting on. Mireille didn't love her. She hated her. How could she have been so foolish? To think, that anyone could love her, but especially someone who had killed their family? Tomorrow she would leave, be gone, and let Mireille live the happy life she deserved and not this life of death with her.

"Mireille..." She sobbed out, hugging the blonde's pillow tighter against herself, she could just smell the woman's fragrance on it, as if she were in the same room. It was not comforting, only serving to make her cry harder.

The bed flexed as a weight settled in beside her, she tried to ignore it as she held the pillow against herself, forcing herself not to need Mireille. _I can do this, I'm strong..._ Her heart said otherwise.

Arms reached across her, pale skin encircling her small body as Mireille pressed herself comfortingly against her back. Despite the pain in her heart, the motion _was_ still comforting.

"Mireille, don't." She whispered, it would be hard enough to leave already.

"No." The Corsican blonde replied firmly. "No, I won't." Kirika turned slowly, and was met by soft, gentle blue eyes.

"Mireille...?"

"I don't hate you Kirika. I've never blamed you for their deaths, it wasn't you. I'm... I'm sorry I ... acted... just... sorry. Please forgive me?" Kirika cried harder, but this time buried her face into Mireille's nightie. Soft soothing hands stroked her hair.

Her tears were real, they always were. She had been so close, so close to leaving Mireille forever. What if Mireille had been too embarrassed or too proud to apologise? Kirika would have left and they would never see each other again. She cried harder.

"Shhh... it's okay Kirika. It's okay. I'm here."

Yes, Mireille was here, here with her. And she would never leave.

"Mireille?" The blonde looked down at her, a fond and yet almost tearful look on her face. It made Kirika's heart swell.

"Hmm?" Kirika wondered how to phrase her thoughts, in the end she gave up trying.

"Mireille..." Another pause.

"What is it Kirika?"

"I...- love you."

There was a long pause. A cacophony of complete silence.

"Get some sleep Kirika, tomorrow is going to be complicated, I can just see it."

Kirika mumbled in the affirmative, slightly disappointed by Mireille's refusal to answer or reply. But, Mireille needed it slow, Kirika just wanted to make sure Mireille didn't doubt her own feelings one bit.

"I love you Mireille." She whispered again, this time too quiet for the blonde to hear. "I love you more than life itself."

* * *

_**WARNING-WARNING! FLUFF DETECTED!**_

_**Wheeeee, I hope someone out there found that cute. Can someone tell me,( I'm stupid I know) but is that Gundam wing, noir crossover a Mireille-Kirika relationship? Because I know he said no Yaoi, but does he mean yaoi or is he just getting it mixed up. And I kind of don't want to even look at a fic that doesn't have that pairing. Call me strange but it just depresses me when they're not together. Someone tell me please.**_


	14. Decisions

**_Understand now, that this chapter is ANOTHER filler. Man, that's like every other chapter for me. Sorry about that. But I have now planned the last few chapter of this story. And intend to have it finished by the 1st of August, where I go on holiday for three weeks. So unless I can find a place where I can hook my laptop up, there will be no updates. So that will be three weeks perhaps, before the sequel to this, "Young Mother" arrives.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 14. **- To kill, Or Not to Kill?

* * *

_

As the two of them trudged through the streets of New York Mireille could not help her mind wandering to her small partner who silently walked next to her. The small Asian girl seemed very subdued, her face quiet and yet troubled, as if something was weighing heavily on her. Mireille knew what it was.

She too did not want to kill Laura Marcis, despite her earlier jealous anger, the woman was not all _that_ bad. Besides, jealousy was never something to kill someone over.

But a job was a job. When it came down to the bullet all targets would be family to someone, loved ones, mothers, fathers. The assassin couldn't choose his target, only ensure that their passing was a painless one.

Perhaps she should have left Kirika behind?

Not that Kirika would have allowed herself to be left behind.

_What am I supposed to do? Kill Laura, get the cure and live with an apathetic Kirika, or leave Laura and try and fight the cure from that company? Why is there never an easy answers? _

Laura Marcis lived on the outskirts of New York, in a quaint small house bought from her and her husband's joint earnings. A nice place, with two floors and a good view of the land outside the bustling city. A family home.

Just to make Mireille and Kirika feel that little bit more guilty.

"Mireille..." Kirika whispered in a hurt voice, her eyes glistening. Mireille nodded that she felt the same, but this had to be done.

_Why?_

To get the antidote for Kirika obviously.

_There are other paths to get it. Like you said, just steal it._

Too difficult.

_You'd kill a family just to make things easier for yourself?_

There is no justice in necessity. But it IS necessary.

_... Liar... _

* * *

"Kirika?" Laura breathed as she opened the door of her house. Kirika looked up at her, ashamed at the shock on the woman's face, and even more ashamed at what she was here to do. 

"Who is it mummy?" A small feminine voice asked. Kirika swallowed uneasily. _No, no no. Please don't let this be happening. _Despite her wishes a small girl bounded up to them and looked curiously at Kirika from behind her mother's leg. Kirika whimpered.

Cute was the only word. Cute, happy and cute. Behind Kirika, Mireille seemed to take a deep breath as well.

"Laura, can we talk? Alone?" The psychiatrist looked down at her daughter and then back up at them again. Even though they made no threatening move, the woman seemed to sense what they were here for.

"Sophie, go inside with daddy and tell him I'll be back later." The small girl nodded happily, smiling with a small dimple and rushing off to do her mother's bidding.

"She's a lovely child." Laura spoke to them this time, her smile somewhat forced.

"I assume my brother sent you?" She asked, this time with a serious and grim face. Mireille shrugged.

"I don't know who gave the contract, it's from a pharmaceutical company in the city."

Kirika wondered why Mireille was telling all of this to Laura. Although he didn't want her to die, surely it would have been easier, and kinder, to grant her a quick and painless death? Instead of allowing her all this time to realise how much she would miss her family.

"Yeah, that's him alright. He owns it. They make drugs and sell them, but they also make illegal drugs to be sold on the black market. I found out about their latest drug and told him not to make it or I'd tell the cops... I guess... he still wants the power it'd bring him."

So family was killing off family? Just because one woman was trying to obey the law... Kirika felt sicker and sicker. Why was their never any justice? Why were they _always_ the bad guys?

"We're sorry Laura," Mireille began, her tone regretful, "But if you tell us what the drug is, then we can at least inform the authorities. At least then you're brother won't get away with it." Not much consolation.

"I guess..." Laura answered hesitantly. She had tried to be brave, but she was shivering now, and her voice was cracking. Kirika hated herself, they had reduced this kind woman to a shivering wreck, and would soon kill her. "It's called Merophoxyll...it...Mireille?" Kirika turned to look at the blonde too.

Her face was frozen, not in shock, but purest anger. Kirika's eyes went to the Walther, which was being squeezed in a tight grip as Mireille tried to control her anger.

"Mireille.." Kirika began, "What is it?" Why was she so angry?

"Damn them..." Mireille whispered between gritted teeth. "Damn them, damn them, DAMN THEM!"

"What is it?" Kirika asked again, not liking the way Mireille was going.

"Merophoxyll, as in the lust drug?" Mireille asked Laura dangerously. The psychiatrist stood a little taller, apparently sensing that she might be spared. Kirika hoped so.

"You know of it?" Laura asked incredulously. Mireille nodded, Kirika had no idea what she was on about.

"I don't." She spoke, but was ignored.

"How?" Mireille made a strange motion with her eyes then nodded to Kirika. Kirika felt her irritation mount. What the hell was she on about?

"What? What is it?" She demanded, Laura looked at her with a face full of pity.

"Oh you poor girl, that was so cruel of them."

"Huh?"

"So she's..." Laura added, Mireille nodded, "For you?" Again Mireille nodded. Kirika tried to keep her face from glowering as they excluded her from the conversation.

"Will someone tell me what you're on about?" She asked, again she received no answer.

"So... you're not going to kill me?" The question was asked with a hint of dread, but Mireille's smile soon calmed her.

"No, I guess not. I hope you have a happy life with your family." Laura's face lit up as she nodded furiously.

"I will, I will. Oh, by the way, my brother's name is Edwin. Edwin Marcis." Kirika gasped.

"That name! Mireille, that's the name of the man who talked to you!" The blonde's face was wracked with confusion for a moment before she suddenly remembered, her face twisting in dislike.

"I knew something about him didn't ring true. He kept saying that he was not the boss of the organisation, but he arranged our hits." Kirika nodded, knowing that she was smiling foolishly, she didn't care if they now had to fight their way through a criminal organisation, at least this time they would be killing people who deserved it.

"Come on Kirika. We're going to pay Mr Edwin a visit." Kirika nodded as she fell in step with her partner.

"Edwin lives in the building, he has his own quarters there so he doesn't have to leave his business! Good luck, and destroy Merophoxyll!" Laura cried out to them as they left.

Laura faintly heard Kirika's voice as she went back inside to see her husband and her daughter again.

"Are you going to tell me what Merophoxyll is then or not?"

* * *

**_Blagggh, not that good. I know. It's as though my writing has become crap since Work experience, sorry about that. As I said, filler. But Don't worry. I WILL have it finished by 1st August. I am determined. And that means...i should be updating in... two days time... _**

**_I think i know what was wrong with this, but couldn't see how to improve it. It was the last bit, how they spare laura. It felt rushed... sorry, but as i said, i tried, but couldn't find the ... "will"... to make it better. But i do intend for the next few to be quite funny and plot progressing._**


	15. Potency

**_Next Chapter up then. And "Lone Voice", I already have the next chapters planned, but I did like one aspect of your suggestion, which I will run with. The bit about Mireille. But that will happen in the chapter after this one._**

_**To EVERYONE! I personally know the idiot who sent me insulting reviews to all my fanfictions. He is an idiot, and will not live when next I see him. Ignore what he says please, as a lot of it is lies. I am not bald! I refer you to my other story, a Zelda one, check it in my profile. Where he calls me a fool for dying my hair blonde. So I'm not bald! Trust me on that!**_

**_Come on people. Review! Don't Boycott me, like he suggested!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 15 **- Potency.

* * *

_

"This is the place then." Mireille whispered to Kirika, making the small girl nod in agreement. It was indeed the building they had stood outside when they had first gone to see Edwin Marcis. And now they were here again. Though for different reasons. Kirika let her eyes scan around the building itself. She could see the cameras and a few alarms, but no security guards. They didn't expect an attack, and seemed to believe keeping a friendly image was more important than an image of a military base.

They weren't stupid then.

"Most likely that they will have a guard base inside," Mireille began as they walked towards the building's main doors, "I can see one now that's to operate the doors." Kirika saw him too, sitting behind a desk watching TV. The doors looked sturdy, and locked.

"How do we get in?" She asked the blonde, Mireille smiled back.

"Watch and learn..."

They stopped at the doors and Kirika was surprised to see Mireille knock on the glass to get his attention. The guard's face snapped up in shock as he looked to them. He then indicated to a small buzzer to their side.

"What do you want?" He asked, the intercom making his voice sound metallic and raspy. Mireille kept her eyes locked to his as she answered.

"We were told to _entertain_ some men at this address. I don't suppose you could let us in. It's _dreadfully_ cold out here." Mireille laced her voice with seductive intent, forcing Kirika to hold back a shocked expression.

The door was open in a matter of seconds. The guard dead in a few more. As Kirika checked him for any useful info, Mireille ran over to his desk and rummaged on his computer.

"Bingo." She chimed after a minute. Kirika stopped her search and calmly walked over to Mireille, looking over her shoulder at the screen.

"Edwin has his own private quarters, on the twenty sixth floor, by the laboratory. Probably where they research and refine his illegal drugs. And look at this! Guards are situated on floors up to twenty and no further. If we take the elevator to twenty five, then we don't have any guards to worry about!"

This was seeming a little too easy, even to Kirika.

"But Mireille, what if it's a trap?" She had to voice it, just in case Mireille hadn't thought of it. She didn't want Mireille to die, never that.

"I know Kirika, I know. But this has to be done tonight, or Edwin will just hire someone else to kill Laura, and her family too."

"Hmm, but be careful." Mireille smiled at her, making her feel funny and embarrassed.

"I will, you be careful too Kirika. I don't want anything to happen to you either." Kirika nodded quickly, she felt silly, and warm. "Let's go, Elevator to twenty five, stairs to twenty six." Kirika nodded, determined that this would be an end to it, an end to their troubles, an end to America, and an end to Edwin.

* * *

The laboratory was frightening. Even to her. Pristine white walls and glass cabinets holding coloured vials of unknown substance. Any of which could be fatal. It was an assassin's worst nightmare. A single stray bullet could kill everyone in the area.

Kirika was sweating. As the fastest and the one with the best reactions, she would most likely be the one to first see a threat. So it would be up to her to make sure it was taken out before it could fire. And taken out in a _single,_ _accurate_ bullet. Either that, or the potential death of herself, her assailant, and Mireille.

_It's unlikely that anyone would start such a fire fight here anyway. Not unless they were stupid._ Which was always a valid chance in this business.

Something else was pressing on her nerves. This laboratory, the drugs being made. The reasons for them being here were beginning to click in place. She had been infected by that drug back in France. And Mireille desperately wanted the cure for it.

But the worry was: Since Mireille refused to tell her what it was, it must be a very deadly drug indeed. Kirika didn't want to die, not when she was so close to Mireille.

_I don't want to die a vir-..., wait..., I didn't finish that, so I'm going to pretend I never said it! _She had to thank her Soldat induced training, that allowed her to retain an emotionless visage. Despite the deep embarrassment she really felt.

"You made it quite far." A deep voice remarked, making both of them spin, their guns zeroing in on the voice. Before the both of them remembered to be careful firing and slowed down.

There was no one there, a speaker though.

"Heh, I'm not in that room with you. I'm in the control room, and I'm afraid it's time for this hunt to end. Quite an amusing and entertaining end at that. In fact, I think I will enjoy watching it."

Whilst he spoke, Kirika's eyes were racing. The Speaker was an external unit, wires tracing across the walls. She followed them as he nattered on, showing a severe lack of experience in criminal actions. That and an over fondness for James Bond. She was surprised he hadn't started discussing his master plan with them yet!

"Show yourself Edwin!" Mireille cried back angrily when he had finished, apparently not having noticed Kirika turning around as she continued to trace the connection. It ran through a metal corridor, with an "Access to personnel only" sign on it.

"I think not. But hey! As a special gift to you, my scientists managed to _refine _Merophoxyll! Making it twice as potent, and of an immediate effect! Why don't you try some for me, as guinea pigs!" Kirika felt her eyes go wide as coloured red gas seeped into the room, flowing around them and obscuring her vision. Assassin's instincts checked in and she took a quick breath of good air before holding her breath.

The red gas seemed to be heavier than air, as it floated down from where it was blown, before being sucked out of grates in the floor and away. With the speed of which it fell, the barrage couldn't last for long!

She stayed where she was, fighting the instinct to run, which was overpowered by the desire to stay and protect Mireille, whom she could hear coughing. If Mireille died... Kirika didn't know what she would do, just that Edwin would suffer a far worse fate. Mireille would be fine. She had said to Laura that Kirika was infected by the same stuff, so if she was infected, and had stayed healthy so long, then Mireille would too.

Three minutes passed, and her vision cleared as the last of the gas was sucked away. Another twenty seconds passed before Kirika opened her mouth and took deep gasps of clean air. She felt dizzy, that had been her limit.

"Mireille?" The blonde came into her vision, standing tall with a faint sheen of sweat on her forehead. She looked at Kirika and her eyes seemed glassy. But she was alive and standing, and the cure would be nearby.

"Mireille, come on, I know where he is!" She exclaimed before dashing off with her Beretta ready, towards the corridor. Edwin had underestimated them, and now he was going to pay the price!

"Kirika!" Mireille called to her, halting her dash and making her turn around with a worried frown. She hoped Mireille was okay...

The Corsican Blonde was fine, walking towards her easily with no sign of illness.

"Mireille, what is it?" She asked shyly, aware of the way Mireille seemed to be swinging her hips as she came towards her, and the small smile on her perfect lips. Even possibly poisoned, Mireille looked good. But they had to hurry, in case Edwin got away with the cure. Kirika turned again.

"Kirika..." The voice made her turn again, a slightly bemused expression on her face. Mireille's voice sounded strange, as if she was caressing each syllable of her name seductively. Kirika felt lost.

"Mireille...?" She asked again, becoming aware that the blonde seemed to be closing in on her, but still not slowing down. Why could she not meet Mireille's gaze? It was as if, there was something there that _made_ her look away. In embarrassment and shyness, whichever it was.

"What is it Kirika?" The blonde asked, making Kirika jump at the low voice, the voice which made her shiver. She had never heard Mireille use that voice before...

"I... Mireille what are you ... Ahh!" She squeaked as she was pressed up suddenly against the wall, Mireille pinning her against the cold metal with her own warm body. Kirika felt her muscles die, becoming as soft as jelly. Mireille was touching her! Pressed against her!

Mireille's hands were on her shoulders, and her body was between Kirika's legs, pinning her in place, since Kirika was feeling too muddled to stand on her own. The scent of Mireille... Oh the scent. That clean, herbal smell.

But what the hell was she doing? Mireille had never shown any inclination for this! Already Kirika could feel herself becoming unbearably warm, muddled by growing desire within herself. She knew there was something important they had to do. Something _very_ important. But it just wouldn't come to her mind.

"Mireille!" She cried in shock once her mouth wanted to work again. She couldn't move. Was unsure if she _wanted_ to move! Hands clamped on her cheeks, lifting her face up as Mireille closed in on her. Delicious intent perfectly clear...

* * *

**_Hee hee, Now Mireille has been taken by Merophoxyll! But TWICE as potent. So it's affects were immediate! How will Kirika cope? And will she be able to resist long enough to kill Edwin before he can kill them, whilst they're... "Busy."? Or will she even want to!_**

**_Find out next time! On "When a Job goes Wrong!" Probably updated very soon. One or two days._**

_**Now Review! Go on, you know you want to.**_


	16. Realisation

**_Next Chapter up! Hee Hee, this is going pretty well. Uber Quick updates! Second to last chapter! GASP! Though i may pointlessly write a "the making of when a job goes wrong..." For no reason...

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 16 **- Realisation.

* * *

_

Kirika's eyes opened wide in shock, before closing slowly in pleasure. Mireille's warm lips were pressed against her own, drawing out her ardour. Their bodies were still intertwined, with Mireille crushing her own against cold metal as she pressed her lips furiously against Kirika's.

Kirika's mind was numb, unwilling to focus on anything but Mireille's intoxicating touch, even as she knew there was something they had to do.

She tried to push Mireille away, fighting the reluctance she felt. Any fighting died immediately as Mireille's tongue swept into her mouth, exploring her, ravishing her. Her limbs refused to work as her mind focused on that single warm muscle.

When she broke away Kirika was breathing heavily, gasping after breath as she tried to gain control of her body again. It was shivering heavily, was it fear? Defenitely not, it was pure lust.

"Mireille... why are you doing this?" She managed to gasp out, turning her head as Mireille made to kiss her, so Mireille's lips met her cheek. Unperturbed the Blonde kissed her way up to Kirika's ear, where her teeth played with her ear lobe. Making Kirika shiver in shock and pleasure.

"What's the matter Kirika?" Warm breath whispered into her ear, "I know you want this as much as I do..." The tongue dipped into her ear, momentarily breaking any coherent chain of thought at the incredible feelings sweeping through her.

"But you... didn't..." She whispered back, remembering Mireille's insistence to take it slowly. Hands roaming down her sides was making her speaking difficult.

"Well now I do. I know you want it too, ever since that night in Paris..." Hands were on her behind, holding her tightly to Mireille's warmth, crushing their bodies as close as skin would allow.

"What do you mean...?" Kirika asked, succumbing to the urges she felt as she lightly kissed Mireille's collarbone.

"That job, when you fell in the Merophoxyll..." There was that name again, the thing which Edwin had just poisoned Mireille with. But Kirika still didn't know what it did. As if she cared right now.

"Hmmm..." Kirika replied noncommittally too engrossed in Mireille's sleek neck as she kissed her way up it.

"It made you lust after me... I'm so glad..."

Kirika stopped.

"It what?" She asked suddenly, her eyes boring into Mireille's blue ones, glazed with lust as they were. It just couldn't be...

"Forget what it did..." Mireille whispered back to her, leaning down and kissing Kirika's neck. Kirika's eyes were wide.

Mireille full of lust, a drug which made her lust after Mireille. Merophoxyll... It all clicked in, the reason for Mireille's lust. It wasn't her own, but was drug induced, by that red gas.

Was Kirika's own the same? She knew that it was. That she had been hunting Mireille as much as Kirika felt hunted now. Like prey.

Knowing that Mireille did not want her, but only that the drug was in control made her feel like the lowest scum. To take advantage of Mireille's current affliction as she had been doing would make her as bad as the ones who had made the drug...

Edwin!

"Mireille stop this now! We have to kill Edwin!" Mireille's hands didn't stop roaming.

"Why would I want to stop? When I have you so close?" Kirika's breathing hitched as she felt the lust rise in her again. Furiously she beat it down.

"No, Mireille, I won't let you do this, and you're not so heartless as to take it!" The words were not her own. They were the words spoken to her by Mireille when Kirika had been molesting her on the aeroplane. Kirika felt the anger she knew Mireille must have been feeling for her. How stupid she had been... How selfish...

"Make me an offer..." Mireille replied blithely, repeating Kirika's own words to that statement. Kirika felt guilty for lying.

"Help me kill Edwin. When we get back to Paris I'll sleep with you." Mireille moved back, a smile gracing those perfect lips.

"Alright then, where is he?" Kirika forced herself to walk away from Mireille's encircling arms, now that she could identify her own lust as a separate part of herself, the drug. She realised how powerful it was, clouding her senses, fogging her mind.

But the hate she felt for herself, that was more than enough to overpower it.

"Let's go." Kirika motioned, heading towards the door at the end of the corridor, her Beretta M1934 held ready in one hand. Something told her Edwin would be an easy man to finish.

The door opened easily, and a typical control room greeted her, computers and screens adorning the walls, as well as chairs and some cupboards. Edwin was nowhere to be seen.

But sight wasn't Kirika's only tool. A faint rattling and a smell of sweat and fear drew her to a steel cupboard, which she easily opened to find the man shivering like a wreck inside. He had no weapon.

"Please don't kill me!" He whined. His voice cracked with fear of death. Even drugged, Mireille knew what to do.

"I won't if you answer our questions. Who ordered this, it's obvious you would not attack us on your own." Instead of being relieved the man seemed to become even more frightened, sweating even more. The scent was assaulting Kirika's nostrils.

"I can't! He'll kill me!"

"I'm much closer than he is." Mireille replied threateningly, but surprisingly the man just shook his head.

"He's everywhere, he can do _anything_, he's the master of our lives. I.. can't... you can kill me, but _he_ can erase me!" Kirika felt confusion through her guilt, both sensations eating away at her. Who was this _he?_ Edwin was sounding like some religious fanatic, afraid of the retribution of some god.

Mireille lifted her Walther, pointing it at Edwin's head with obvious intent to decorate the walls. The man shook violently.

"He's the author! The author, the writer of our destinies! But that's all I know! You said you wouldn't kill me!" Mireille nodded, her gun going back to it's holster.

"I did.. Kirika?"

Her Beretta spoke, smashing him back against the wall as he slumped down into death. Kirika felt no sadness, no pity. He _deserved_ death!

"Now _that's_ done.." Mireille whispered to her playfully, Kirika span to confront her immediately.

"No! In France I promised!" She felt flustered and angry, how could Mireille take killing someone so blithely? They had just killed someone, this was hardly a romantic place anymore!

"Is that what we came for?" Mireille asked, pointing to some injection guns on a metal table. Kirika studied them and found that they were labelled as cures for Merophoxyll. Sadly she picked one up, feeling it's weight in her hands.

Sighing she shot it into her arm, wincing at the noxious feeling. Placing it back down she picked up another.

"Mireille? Kiss me." The blonde's ears seemed to perk up as she walked forwards quickly and swooped down, capturing Kirika's lips in a deep kiss. Kirika savoured the sweet taste of her, knowing that this would be the last time they ever kissed. When this was over, things would go back to how they had always been, with neither of them wanting this...

Sadly, it being the hardest thing she had ever done, Kirika shot the serum into Mireille's arm, making the woman jerk back in pain. Kirika didn't let her escape, as she kissed her deeper. After another few seconds the pain must have subsided for Mireille remained in her arms, kissing her.

Regretfully Kirika moved back. It might take a day for the antidote to kick in, but she knew that Mireille would never forgive her for this...

"Come on Mireille. Let's go home. To Paris..."

* * *

**_Short chapter I'm afraid. Live with it! No, sorry, just kidding. Thank you for all the reviews. By the way, this is NOT the last chapter. That is next, but this is by no means the end, as Young Mother will come out eventually. I.e. When I get back from Holiday. As it's the school holiday, and I'll have two weeks with nothing to do but write!_**

_**Please review this. Lone Voice, your suggestion, which you have forgotten, was to have Mireille be the one to tell Kirika about Merophoxyll, I had always planned on it being Edwin, but making Mireille tell her, would make Kirika feel even worse. **_


	17. Amour

**_Last Chapter….. sob…… But not "the" last of these two! As the sequel SHALL come! And yet again shall they be thrust into action and peril. And….. diapers? _**

_**Sorry, I couldn't resist. **_

**_Okay people, where did you get it into your heads that previous chapter was the last one? I did keep saying it wasn't the last one! Some reviews suggested they thought it was the last chapter, to those who don't understand what i am saying._**

**_Apologies about my Bad French, but i thought it expressed things better than English.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 17** - La langue de l'amour.

* * *

_

In the kitchen, in the apartment in France that they both shared, Mireille Bouquet was silently cooking breakfast. An omelette for each of them. Normally they ate lightly in the morning, perhaps a croissant or some fruit, but she felt that Kirika needed the sustenance.

Kirika was still in bed. Not sleeping, Mireille was sure. Not moving either, simply staring at the ceiling, in a depressed haze of guilt and self loathing. Leaning on the side for support Mireille let out a deep sigh. It was hurting her too.

Not what the drug had done, that was over and done with. She had been deeply embarrassed to know how she had acted, and perhaps it had left a thorn between them. A lack of trust, that whenever they looked at each other, they wondered if the other was going to jump them.

It was Kirika who was hurting her. This lack of communication, the way she stared hopelessly, the look of pain on her face. It hurt Mireille to look at her. Why couldn't they just act like it had never happened, why couldn't they go back to how they had been. Damn it, Mireille had been affected too, but she didn't blame herself, it was Edwin and Merophoxyll who had done it!

The omelette was done, the edges burned slightly as she fought within herself. Muscles weak with depression herself, Mireille scooped out the omelette and placed it on a plate for Kirika, and one more for herself. She laid them on the table and poured out some orange juice, doing all she could to put off that moment.

"Kirika?" She called hesitantly, afraid that the small Asian might rebuff her attempts to feed her. Kirika hadn't been eating recently, and not sleeping much either. Wasting away in front of her eyes.

"What." A voice replied emotionlessly. It wasn't a question, nor a statement, just words that held no meaning. But today, Mireille wasn't playing this game.

"Kirika?" She called again, rattling the utensils to alert Kirika to what she meant.

There was silence. Dragging on for minutes before a soft mumble came from behind the partition, followed by the footsteps of a small girl.

Kirika looked dead. Her face seemed pale and miserable and the way she walked suggested a lack of will involved. Her eyes were the soulless empty red orbs she had first known her to have.

Mireille was heartbroken.

The girl sat at the table and silently picked up her knife and fork, eating the omelette with a cold precision. Focusing all her attention on the slightly burnt egg and leaving none for Mireille...

"Kirika..." Mireille sighed, but the girl didn't look up. Simply putting down her knife and fork and rising to leave again, never a word uttered.

Mireille got to her feet quickly, leaving her meal half finished.

"Kirika!" She shouted angrily, halting the girl in her tracks. An empty face turned to regard her.

"Kirika, this has to stop! There is nothing to be ashamed about, this wallowing in guilt is ridiculous, it's destroying you, and I don't want that! I was affected just like you, and I'm not killing myself over it, so this ends now!" Mireille finished on a command, hoping that her speech might break through Kirika's stubborness and reach her mind.

The girl turned and began to walk away again, never once showing emotion, nor making any move to answer her...

Mireille's breathing hitched...

* * *

Kirika turned around and walked away, barely hearing the words that Mireille had shouted at her. How could Mireille understand? How could she know what Kirika really felt? Her anger had a lot to do with the drug, and how she had acted, but more about how she herself had taken it. 

Never once had she fought the on come of the drug within herself. Never once. The entire time she had accepted it within herself, as an emotion. Kirika now realised how strange she had been acting, how had she not noticed at the time?

"Why are you doing this to me...?" A cracked voice whispered from behind her, filled with hurt, an immeasurable pain and suffering. Kirika stopped immediately, Mireille was hurt. She didn't want Mireille to be hurt... She turned around slowly.

Mireille was there, on her knees. Her legs splayed out to either side as her head was bowed, and her hands meeting on the floor in front of her. Kirika could see the tears falling down onto those hands.

"Mireille?" She whispered quietly, afraid of what she would hear, hating herself even more for doing this to Mireille. She was truly a monster.

"Why are you hurting me so...?" The blonde whispered through her tears. Kirika was shivering, she didn't want to hurt Mireille, she hated seeing her partner in such pain. "You don't talk anymore, you don't sleep, I'm afraid of what I'll see when I look at you, you'll die! I don't want you to die..." The huddled form of her partner was rocking slightly, wracked by sobs as she so obviously sought to control her pain, to hide it from Kirika. To be strong...

"I'm... sorry..." She answered uselessly, Mireille shook her head violently.

"You're not, you keep blaming yourself, and when you do that it hurts me! I don't blame you Kirika, why can't we just go back to living like normal?" Kirika couldn't answer that. _Because even though I'm cured, I still feel the same love for you. Whilst I feel this, we can never go back to normal._

Kirika knelt before her partner, trying to look into her eyes, but Mireille would not meet her eyes, staring down at her hands which were rapidly becoming soaked with salty tears.

"I don't want to hurt you Mireille. But I can't forgive myself for what I did to you. At every step I forced myself on you, tried to make you do what you didn't want to do. It was rape. I was raping you..." There were tears in her own eyes now, running down her own cheeks. How could she have done that to Mireille, the woman she loved?

"It wasn't rape..." Mireille managed to get out from between her sobs. Hesitantly, afraid that she might be overstepping herself, Kirika reached out and placed a hand on Mireille's shoulder. A moment later and the blonde had latched onto her, crying into her shirt as she sobbed and shivered.

Kirika's eyes were wide. Mireille had always been the strong one, the one who was in control. Kirika had thought that nothing could hurt her. To know, that yet again, it was herself who could bring pain to others, but this time to the one person she only wanted to be happy...

"It wasn't rape..." Mireille repeated again, looking up into Kirika's brown eyes. Kirika felt her heart twist as she looked at Mireille's eyes, they were filled with so much pain, as well as something else.

"It can't be rape, unless I was unwilling." Kirika looked down shocked.

"What? Mireille, I don't understand..."

Mireille looked back up to her eyes again, she almost looked to be fighting to say something.

"Although I never realised it, I came to understand... that... I want.. you too. Kirika, I _love_ you..."

Kirika released her and stepped back, shivering violently. Someone was hyperventilating, it took her a moment to realise it was herself.

"You don't mean that..." She whispered, unwilling to believe Mireille had said it, afraid it might be a dream. Mireille was on her feet too, an arm outstretched to her in pleading.

"I love you Kirika..." She sobbed, "please tell me you feel the same..._please.._" She was begging, her voice showing how much this meant to her. Kirika rushed her, almost knocking her to the floor as she latched onto the woman's body in a tight hug. Crying her heart out into the blonde woman's breast. There were soft hands on her head, stroking her hair soothingly as she was rocked slowly.

"I love you Mireille! I love you!" She cried loudly into the woman, unwilling to let go, terrified that she might open her eyes, and wake up with Mireille sleeping next to her as always. Just another cruel dream.

Wet hands fumbled for her cheeks, pulling her face up into a kiss pent full of frustration. Wrestling all their pain out of them as they clung to each other in tears. Two professional assassins, the best of the best, the only ones who could ever hurt them were themselves.

Mireille manoeuvred them to the bed, sitting down without once breaking the kiss, never once stopping from touching each other. Neither wanted to break that contact.

Kirika smiled through her tears as she felt Mireille pulling the top from her, stripping her whilst still kissing her.

"If you want me to stop..." Mireille whispered, pulling away for a single second, "Then you just have to tell me..." Kirika smiled as she reached up and pulled Mireille in for another deep kiss.

"I don't. Mireille, I don't want you to ever stop loving me." Hands wrapped around her neck as Mireille answered into Kirika's own mouth.

_I never will._

* * *

Kirika snuggled deeper into Mireille, feeling spent, and yet happy. She looked up into Mireille's flushed face and smiled happily, all previous guilt and misery gone. 

"You are my first." Kirika whispered to her lover, liking the way Mireille smiled happily.

"You're mine too." She replied with a tender smile, Kirika shook her head quickly.

"No, I meant first _ever_, not first woman." Mireille's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So did I, Kirika..."

"What! _Really!_" Kirika gasped, truly shocked, a second later and she realised she may have made a small mistake.

"Yes! What do you mean "_Really"_?" Mireille asked, her eyes mere slits as she searched for the answers in Kirika's blushing face.

"Umm... I... Uhhh... assumed... ehhh..." Kirika mumbled, searching for anything she could say to get herself out of this situation. Mireille watched her with an exasperated expression.

"Kirika..." She sighed in an exasperated tone, the small Asian kept on mumbling excuses.

"Uhhh,... well... ummm... ehhhhh..."

"Ah, Ferme ta bouche et embrasse moi!" (Oh, just shut up and kiss me!) Mireille cried out.

Kirika smiled as she happily complied.

* * *

**_IT IS COMPLETE! NOOOOO! _**

**_SEQUEL REMEMBER!_**

_**Well, that is "when a job goes wrong." Hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a fun experience, and I hope I've opened up the way for some other people to write some Romance Humour fics. **_

**_Please, if you have never reviewed before, or if you have been with me from the start, EVERYONE, write one now. Just to tell me how you thought it came out. Last comments. Don't leave without writing one, PLEASE! Let me know you're there... This is the last chance for you EVER to let me know you liked it, or disliked it, I don't mind which, comments, suggestions... anything. Did you like a particular chapter? Anything. Even if it's just "I liked it." Review!_**

_**Thank you to everyone. Thank you all for reading. **_

**_Until 22nd of August. Goodbye, I hope to see you all again, when I write the sequel and my other fics._**

_**Goodbye. **_

_**-Cavalyn.**_


End file.
